REVENGE AND THE END OF A WAR
by The Viking
Summary: Inuyasha and his clan get some help from an old aquaintance from Inuyasha's past.IK MS My apologies the first 2 chaps aren't that good Complete
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: New Member?

Inuyasha had just climbed up into his tree and his friends were bedding down below him, when he caught an old familiar scent.

"It can't be", Inuyasha growled as he jumped out of the tree.

"What is it", Kagome asked as she watched him draw his sword and point it at the trees in front of him.

"SHOW YOURSELF TOMAS", Inuyasha barked.

"Sheath your sword first", Tomas shouted back at him.

"NO", Inuyasha shouted back.

"Fine, we can talk like this", the voice said.

'Strange', Kagome thought 'the accent on that voice sounds foreign'.

"I just stopped by to tell you that your clan and I now share a common enemy", the voice explained. "But seeing as how it's late, and it's my people's custom not to conduct business at night we will talk more in the morning".

"Fine", Inuyasha said then he re-sheathed his sword. "He's gone".

"Who was that", Kagome asked.

"No one", Inuyasha replied. "He is just a ghost from my past".

"Inuyasha", Kagome said. "SIT BOY"!

WHAM! Inuyasha fell face first into the ground.

"Why did you do that you obaaba", Inuyasha shouted as he pushed himself up from the ground.

"Who was that", Kagome repeated.

Inuyasha growled and shook his head. He knew what would happen if he didn't reply.

"His name is Tomas Weycliff and he is a vampire", Inuyasha replied.

"A WHAT" Sango shouted.

"A vampire", Inuyasha replied.

Mirokou started to loosen his prayer beads around his cursed hand. Kagome quickly grabbed her jacket out of her backpack and wrapped it around her neck.

"Relax he doesn't drink human blood just animal blood", Inuyasha said as Sango started to put on her armor.

"How do you know", Shippo asked fearfully.

"Because, I would have smelt it on his breath and so would you Shippo", Inuyasha replied.

"Oh", Shippo said "you're right I would've".

"Now you all get some sleep I'll keep watch", Inuyasha said.

Despite his reassurances no one in Inuyasha's clan slept a wink that night.


	2. Chapter 2

legal junk: I own nothing in this story

CH2: "In the Morning".

Kagome looked at her watch and saw that it read 3:30 AM. That was the last thing she did before she allowed her sleepiness to overtake her and drift off into peaceful slumber.

The morning sun slowly climbed into the sky as dawn cracked and spilled over the land of Japan. The day had begun just like any other day would begin but for seven young explorers it was about to get interesting.

Tomas walked up to Inuyasha's camp, and stood on the outside the border. In his right hand was a serrated broadsword and in his left hand was a string of fourteen live catfish. To his right he could see Kagome and Shippo lying beneath a tree and to his left he saw Mirokou, Sango and Kiara lying against each other. Then right in front of him was Inuyasha.

"What do you want", Inuyasha hissed as he drew his Tetsusaiga and walked up to him.

"Just to talk to you and your clan", Tomas replied in a whisper as he sheathed his sword. "I mean you and your clan no harm".

"What's with the fish", Inuyasha whispered.

"Thought it might make the greeting easier", Tomas replied as he tossed the fish into the camp.

The fish hit the ground with a soft thud, unfortunately that thud was loud enough to awaken Kagome.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha talking to a man who was wearing a Viking helmet, a dark blue hooded cape, a Roman full body shield hung on his left arm , and he was wearing a vest and pants made from some type of animal skin that she could not readily identify. She quickly screamed as she stood up and notched her arrow. Tomas quickly moved his shield in front of himself, drew his sword and pointed it at Inuyasha now awakening clan.

"Drop your weapon demon", Mirokou shouted as he readied his wind tunnel. All he needed now was for Inuyasha to move out of the way.

"FOXFIRE", Shippo shouted as he threw his spinning top at Tomas.

Tomas quickly sliced the top in two with his sword while it was still in the air.

"Don't bother with your kitsune magic Shippo", Tomas said as Kagome fired an arrow at him.

Tomas quickly turned his sword on his side and hit Kagome's arrow up and back towards the tree she was standing under. As the tree exploded and the debris were raining down Tomas said: "Don't bother with your arrows either Kagome".

Sango threw her giant boomerang at Tomas missing him only by mere centimeters.

"You really should work on that aim of yours Sango", Tomas said as her giant boomerang started to turn around and head back towards him. Just as it was about to hit him he jumped up over it and it passed under him.

"Nice try kiddo", Tomas said with a smile.

"BE GONE DEMON", Mirokou shouted as he threw his prayer cards at Tomas.

"I'm part human you idiot your cards won't work on me", Tomas said as the cards landed on his shield and slid down.

That was when Inuyasha jumped backwards and readied his sword.

"Windscar", he shouted as swiped his sword in front of him.

"Uh-oh", Tomas said as he ducked and rolled under the windscar's wave and towards Inuyasha. Once the windscar's wave hadpassed over him, Tomas stood up and put the blade of his sword right under Inuyasha's Adam's apple.

"I only want to talk to you and your clan what is so hard about understanding that", Tomas asked.

Inuyasha growled, "Fine but make it short".

"Thanks", Tomas said then he turned to Inuyasha's clan. "No doubt by that welcoming that I just received you all probably know about my past. Yes I am a vampire and yes I do drink blood but I'm not here to feast on you I'm here to ask for your help".

"What do you mean", Shippo asked.

"Well Shippo", Tomas replied "I --"

"How do you know my name", Shippo interrupted.

"Whenever I take on an enemy I like to learn all that I can about them first. Who their friends and enemies are, where they live, their fighting ability, and stuff like that. Makes it easier to look for a weakness and strike there, rather then go in blind".

"So you know all about us", Kagome asked.

"Yes", Tomas said "I do. Anyways back to Shippo's first question I am looking for Naraku because I have to kill him".

"What", Inuyasha asked as he raised his right eyebrow.

"A black dragon killed my mate", Tom replied. "That dragon later bonded with Naraku, so now I have to kill him in order to avenge her death".

"So that's where we come in huh", Sango asked.

"Yes", Tomas replied uneasily. "I need your help finding him so that I can kill him. Will you help me"?


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3: The Deal

"So do we have a deal", Tomas asked as he re-sheathed his sword.

"Why should we make a deal with you", Kagome asked.

"Because we are both after the same goal and we can cover more ground if we work together", Tomas replied.

"But you're a demon", Sango said.

"So", Tomas said. "Your Kiara is a demon and so is Shippo heck you even got a fool half breed as a leader and yet you have no problems working with them".

"Watch it", Inu-yasha growled.

"True we do work with demons but they have earned our trust", Mirokou said. "Besides, no one in our group has ever drunken blood".

"Ahh so that's the problem", Tomas said "I drink blood".

"It's one of the problems that make us not want to have you on our team", Kagome said.

"I take it Inuyasha didn't tell you about the pact he and I made 55 years ago", Tomas said as he looked at Inuyasha's team.

"What pact", Shippo asked.

"55 years ago I came to this island on a tour. I was traveling all around the world and decided to stop here and have a bite", Tomas replied then he smiled revealing an upper row of pearl white human teeth. "Anyways I came across a Miko and I tried to drink her blood. At first she fought me off with her bow and arrows but she quickly ran out of them and that was when she called upon a hanyou named Inuyasha. He fought well ….for a half breed that is".

"I said watch it", Inuyasha growled as he grabbed a hold of Tetsiaga's handle.

"Well after a while Inuyasha begin to tire and I began to wonder if the Miko's blood was worth all of this. So we made a pact and I left to find other prey", Tomas said.

"What was the pact", Kagome asked.

"I don't drink any of his clan's blood or any blood that is in his territory and he doesn't try to prohibit me from hunting elsewhere", Tomas replied.

"Not that trust you or anything but just how do you propose that we find Naraku", Mirokou asked. "Obviously there are no new rumors".

"Why do you say that", Shippo asked

"Simple Shippo", Mirokou replied. "If there were any new rumors about where Naraku was hiding Tomas would not be here talking to us. Right Tomas"?

Tomas nodded

"Well where are the dwarfs", Tomas asked.

"Dwarfs", Kagome asked.

"You know little people about yea high that are very magical", Tomas replied.

"We don't have them", Inuyasha said.

"Well then in some lands they go to a king or religious figure of some sort. Others use a hall of knowledge now is any of that available"?

"Not here", Sango said.

"But there is in my time", Kagome whispered and then she froze.

'Was the answer really that simple', She wondered.

"What did you say Kagome", Tomas asked.

"I said there was a library in my time", Kagome said.

"Library", Tomas asked. "What's that"?

Inuyasha smirked even he knew what a library was.

"A hall of knowledge", Kagome explained

"Then you should go there", Tomas said. Then he gestured toward Inuyasha "and you better take a guide with you".

"What", Inuyasha asked

"You should go with her as a guide Inuyasha", Tomas said. "That way you can help her by telling her where stuff is and what stuff means".

"And then leave you to gorge yourself on blood here while I am away", Inuyasha said. "I don't think so".

Tomas groaned and rolled his eyes.

'Why did I think this was a good idea', he wondered.

"Look I'm not going to be anywhere near your precious town", Tomas said as he pointed towards the mountains to the East.

"You see those mountains over there", he asked. "Well inside of those mountains is a tavern that is run by my good friend Dracco. The tavern is very popular in youkai circles and I am going there to see if anyone knows anything".

"Then we will go with you", Sango said

"No you will not", Tomas said "because they hate all humans and hanyous with a passion and I do not want to be nurse maiding you while I am trying to get information".

Then Tomas walked away.

"Charming fellow", Sango said sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Uneasy Searching 

The midday sun beat down on Tomas's back as he walked away from the woods. He had long ago left Inuyasha's clan and he was now making his way eastward towards the mountains.

Suddenly the long quivering screech of a Bird of Paradise cut through the sky above him. Tomas grabbed the handle of his broadsword and glanced up as the bird flew over his head. Then he saw the bird's target, a small gray wolf pup. Quickly Tomas took off running to defend the wolf pup. As he ran towards the pup he saw that the bird had begun to swoop down.

"NOT TODAY", Tomas shouted as he drew his broadsword, and ran towards the now swooping bird.

"Sorry buddy but your dinner is cancelled", Tomas shouted as he ran behind the bird.

The bird glanced back at Tomas and screeched.

"There is no way in hell you are gonna eat that pup", Tomas yelled as he jumped into the air and landed in front of the bird.

There was no time for him to swing and no time for the bird to change it's course. Thinking quickly Tomas held his sword out in front of him and let the bird fly right into it. The bird howled in pain as Tomas's serrated broadsword sliced through it's body.

"Told you so", Tomas said as he re-sheathed his sword.

"You okay", he asked as he turned and looked at the wolf pup.

The wolf yipped as he looked up at Tomas.

"Well I'm gonna eat how bout you", Tomas asked as he bit into the bird's heart.

The wolf pup wagged his tail and bit into the bird's liver.

That was when two teenage wolf hanyou's, a boy and a girl, walked out of the woods both with their weapons drawn.

"I take it this is one of your's", Tomas said as he gestured towards the wolf pup

The two wolf hanyou's grunted in response. Tomas shrugged and went back to the heart he held in his right hand. That was when the boy wolf hanyou prodded him in the back with his spear.

"What the heck do you want", Tomas barked as he spun around.

* * *

"So Kagome what is this place called again", Inuyasha asked as they walked up the steps to the library. 

"It's a college library", Kagome replied. "and we here to see if there is any information on either Naraku or the Shikon No Tama".

"I know that but why do I have to wear these sh-oes and clothes", Inuyasha asked as he tugged on his new school uniform.

"Because we are on a college campus and you need to look like you belong here", Kagome replied.

"What about that haircut", Inuyasha asked "I'm lucky that didn't turn me human".

"It's all part of the disguise", Kagome replied.

"Hey Kagome", a female voice shouted from behind them.

'Oh no', Kagome thought, she knew that voice. It was the voice of her friend Yuri, which meant that her other two friends would not be far away. She only hoped Inuyasha wouldn't say or do anything stupid.

'Please Inuyasha just stay quiet', Kagome thought as she reluctantly turned around.

"Hey Kagome is that your biker boyfriend", Yuri asked "you know the one who is obsessed about his dead ex girlfriend".

'Oh boy', Kagome thought as she looked uneasily at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome how much of his life had Kagome told her friends here?

"No Yuri, this is my cousin from Shikon", Kagome replied smiling.

'Shikon', Inuyasha thought 'well if she buys this she must be really dumb'.

"Shikon", Yuri said "where is that"?

'This girl Yuri is as dumb as a rock', Inuyasha thought. 'Well I better bail Kagome out or

she will give me hell for it later'.

"It's a small town outside of Tokyo sort of a backwoods place. Anyways I was planning

on attending Tokyo U and I figured I better have a look around", Inuyasha replied. "So I

called up my niece Kagome and asked her to give me a tour".

Kagome's eyes opened as wide as dinner plates, her jaw dropped wide open, and

hung open for a second until she regained her composure and she went back to smiling.

'Where did that come from', Kagome wondered.

"Well I'll let you and Kagome finish the tour", Yuri said then she walked away.

"I'm from Shikon", Inuyasha asked once Yuri was far enough away.

"I couldn't think of a good lie", Kagome whispered as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Funny", Inuyasha said.

"What is", Kagome asked.

"You can think of lies about me to tell your friends like that I'm a biker, or that Kikyo is dead, at the drop of a hat. However when we really needed a good lie to tell your friends here you can't think of one", Inuyasha growled as he stormed off towards the doors.

* * *

"You will come with us", The first wolf hanyou barked as he shoved his spear at Tomas. 

"No, I don't think I will", Tomas said as he finished drinking the blood out of the bird's heart.

"You will come with us now", the wolf hanyou repeated.

"Do you have any idea how easily I could kill you", Tomas asked.

"If you do then our leader Kouga will kill you human", the wolf hanyou replied.

'Well runt let's see if your ability to fight is as bad as your sense of smell', Tomas thought as he gripped his broadsword.

"Aku", the second wolf hanyou shouted. "Show this warrior so respect he has just slain an enemy".

Aku looked at the ground his sister Aki was right even if he didn't want to admit it.

"My name is Aki", the second wolf hanyou said. "You must forgive my brother he is hot-headed at times. It is custom to give warriors who slay enemy's drinks of Sake will you come with us back to our packs den"?

"It is my custom to drink after slaying", Tomas said "lead on".


	5. Chapter 5

Reply to reviews

: forget it I started this story and I will finish it

Kenaz

Inuyasha walked over to the mahogany table carrying a large pile of books.

"Okay Kagome, here are all the books I could find on Feudal Era mythology", Inuyasha said as he set the books down on the table.

"Good", Kagome said as she placed a dictionary and several encyclopedias on the table as well. "Let's get started".

Inuyasha opened a thin blue book and froze

"Hey my name is in this book", he exclaimed.

"It is" Kagome asked as she walked over to him "what does it say"?

"Just that I married a stranger", Inuyasha replied.

----

"Who are you", Kouga barked as Tomas and the two wolf hanyou's entered the room.

"Name's Tomas Weycliff", Tomas replied.

"He saved a wolf pup from a Bird of Paradise", Aki replied.

"This human beat a Bird of Paradise", Kouga asked dumbfounded.

'No human has ever beaten a Bird of Paradise. What makes this one so special', he wondered.

Tomas meanwhile could barely restrain a smirk, this dumb wolf was falling for the same trick that countless village dogs had fallen for. Tomas's scent was like that of a human so this dumb wolf didn't look any further.

"Yes you should have seen it, it was amazing", Aki said with a hint of awe in her voice.

----

"Say Inu", Kagome said "how did you ever learn to read"?

"My dad taught me before he died", Inuyasha replied without looking up. "He knew I would need some help in the world".

"You miss him don't you", Kagome asked.

"Nope", Inuyasha replied. "No amount of missing him is going to bring him back so what's the point"?

"How bout that stuff you pawned off on my friend Yuri", Kagome asked.

"Pawned off", Inuyasha asked.

"It means told", Kagome explained. "Sorry".

"Oh", Inuyasha said "That was some of the stuff I've read in your books. Like that little red one that you carry in your pack that one is my favorite".

Kagome's eyes popped wide open, this time he had gone way too far.

"That red book is my diary", Kagome hissed. "It is off limits now and forevermore, and the only reason I am not going to say the 'S' word is that your falling would draw way too much attention here".

Inuyasha gulped he was a dead man.

----

"Say Kouga, who is that red haired female wolf hanyou over there", Tomas asked as he pointed towards Kouga's bed.

"She's someone that I freed from some slave trader", Kouga replied as he bit the head off of a live rat and then he started to suck out the animals insides.

"What's her name", Tomas asked even though he really already knew it. In all truthfulness she was an old friend from the 'Land of the Rus'. He had first smelled her scent on the two wolf hanyous Aki and Aku. He did however wonder what she was doing here and why she hadn't come to greet him when he entered.

"I don't know her name because she doesn't speak our language", Kouga replied after he had finished sucking the vital organs out the body of the rat he was eating.

"Let me try a few languages", Tomas said as he started to walk towards her. That was when he saw it. Her right leg was chained to the cave wall which now explained why she did not come and meet him.

'They will pay for this', Tomas thought as he saw her face brighten.

----

"Hey Inu, what's a wendol", Kagome asked

"I don't know", Inuyasha replied as he scratched his head. "Why don't you try that book of words"?

"It's called a dictionary", Kagome replied "and I've already tried it , but it's not in there either".

"How about that thing", Inuyasha asked as he pointed towards a computer.

"I tried that too, and all that I got was that it was a mythological Scandinavian beast", Kagome replied.

"Where's Scandinavia", Inuyasha asked.

"It's on the continent", Kagome replied.

"Hey Kagome", a man said he approached her from behind.

"Stay quiet Inu", Kagome whispered then she turned around to meet the owner of the voice. "Oh hi Hojo, do you know what a wendol is"?

Inuyasha rolled his eyes what he knew about this Hojo was only what he had read in Kagome's diary thus he now regarded this kid as more of a nuisance then anything else.

"Nope sorry", Hojo replied. "Why"?

"My cousin is working on a report", Kagome said as she pointed towards Inuyasha.

"Maybe Tomas would know", Inuyasha suggested

"He might but I don't know his cell and I left mine in my room", Kagome replied.

"Who's Tomas", Hojo asked.

"He's my third cousin, twice removed", Kagome replied.

----

"You willing to give up that wolf hanyou", Tomas asked as he walked away from where she was seated.

"Nope, she's going to be my concubine", Kouga replied as he grabbed another rat.

"Her name is Anastasia and she is royalty", Tomas said. "Her dad is the Alpha male of the largest wolf pack in the Land of the Rus. Surely you can find someone else to be your concubine".

"Forget it human", Kouga said with obvious distaste. "It's good that she is royalty though because by adding her to my pack I can gain more power".

Tomas let loose a boisterous laugh that echoed off of the ceiling of the cave and shook some stalagmites.

"You think that the wolves of the Rus will be willing to take orders from you", Tomas asked once his mirth subsided. "If you are lucky they will just kill you and they will leave your pack alone".

Kouga smirked; this human was bold but still very stupid.

"Have you ever seen a shikon jewel shard", Kouga asked as he dug the one out of his left arm.

"No I haven't" Tomas replied.

"They can give you special power", Kouga said as he showed one to Tomas. "With enough of these I can control anyone".

"I guess that those who need to compensate for the lack of something can use them. But everything has a weakness including you shards", Tomas said. "Well back to the girl, she's coming with me and we are leaving right now".

"No you are not", Kouga said as he walked over to the door of the cave and folded his arms across his chest.

That was when Tomas smiled and he walked over to Anastasia with one swift motion he grabbed the chain and ripped it out of the wall.

'Something's wrong', Kouga thought.

"Care to reconsider", Tomas asked

"No", Kouga replied as a hint of fear entered his voice.

"Fine", Tomas replied "but I think it's fair to warn you I am not human you pitiful fool".

"What", Kouga asked "Your scent is human".

"It's a vampire trick used to trick town dogs so they don't spoil our cover", Tomas explained. "For a while I have avoided this island because a half-breed named Inuyasha was able to tell that I was a Youkia but you and your pack have now proven that not everyone is as good as him".

Tomas started to growl as his pale European skin began to change from white to black and his eyes went red. While his skin was changing horns that looked like the horns of a ram came out of his head and his fingers changed to blood red claws. Finally two large, leathery, bat-like, wings ripped out from his back and his feet changed to talons.

"BBBRRRAAAAAWWWWWWLLLLLLL", Tomas shouted as he finished transforming.

Kouga gulped. He may have bitten off more then he could chew, but he knew he couldn't back down for fear of losing his place in the pack. Nervously he grabbed his Katanna and started to run forward screaming wildly as he ran.

Tomas smiled revealing rows of razor sharp pointed teeth. With one swoop he grabbed his broadsword which seemed to glow blood red. He growled and pointed the sword at Kouga.

Kouga froze in mid stride he seemed to feel his blood drain from his body

"Fight me like a warrior not a miko", Kouga whispered.

"Very well", Tomas replied as he re-sheathed his sword and drew a knife.

At once Kouga's energy seemed to return and he began running again.

When Kouga was close enough he sliced Tomas's left fore arm wide open.

"Take that you dang youkai", Kouga said.

"Take this", Tomas said as he jabbed his knife deep into Kouga's head with his left hand and then Tomas stuck his right hand into Kouga's chest and he ripped his heart out

Kouga's heart beat twice before Tomas dropped it.

Anastasia smiled as Kouga's body hit the ground and Tomas began to once again take on his human form. When Tomas fully returned he walked over to Kouga's dead body and removed his knife. Then he turned to Anastasia and said in Rus:

"Let's go Anna".

That was when the wolf pup that Tomas had rescued ran up to him and yipped.

"Come along pup", Tomas said in Japanese as he and Anna walked out of the cave

(Author's note from now on whenever Tomas or Anastasia are talking in the language of the Rus I will type in italics, and when Tomas is speaking in Japanese I will write in regular font).

"_Ahh the sunlight feels so good on my arms", _Anna said as they stepped outside.

"_Glad you're happy ", _Tomas said as he looked at Anna and then at the pup. "_You know if that pup is going to be with us he will need a name"._

"_How about Kenaz"_, Anna asked.

"_Sounds good", _Tomas said "What do you think pup"?

The dog yipped and wagged his tail.

"_Well then that settles it, his new name is Kenaz"_ , Tomas said.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I own no parts of this story

Also when I type in italics it means that Tomas and Anastasia are speaking in futark (it's a Viking language that is also spoken in the land of the Rus. Don't worry that's the only history you will find mentioned here in this story. I promise).

CH: 6 Information Exchange

As Tomas and Anastasia walked away from Kouga's camp when they heard someone approaching behind them.

"_I wonder who else wants to follow us_", Anastasia said.

"_Who knows",_ Tomas asked with a hint of disgust. All he really wanted was just to kill this Naraku and then travel the world again.

"Wait", a voice shouted from behind them

"What do you want", Tomas asked as he spun around. "Aku"?

"Yes, it's me", Aku said as he approached Tomas and Anastasia.

"Let me guess you want to join us too", Tomas asked.

"No but you left the cave without collecting the spoils of your success", Aku replied. "So the pack picked me to deliver them to you".

"I care nothing about the shards", Tomas said.

"Well the way of the pack is that you get these", Aku said as he tossed Tomas a small leather pouch and Kouga's katanna, then he turned and walked away.

"_Well looks like you get a weapon_", Tomas said as he and Anastasia walked away in the other direction.

"_I don't want the sword of a failed warrior_", Anastasia said

"_Well hold on to it for now _", Tomas said "_and when we get a chance we can sell it"_.

"_Hope we do it soon_", Anastasia said with a hint of anger.

"_When we get to the fork in the road take the left fork _", Tomas said as he and Anastasia got to a fork in the road.

"_Okay_", Anastasia said.

----

"Hey Kagome why don't we go to the movies this Saturday", Hojo asked.

"Gee Hojo", Kagome said as she frantically searched for a way out. "I'd love to but I can't leave my cousin out."

"Oh", Hojo said. "Well bring him along and we can do a double date. I'm sure my sister would love to meet him".

'Yeah right, as if I don't have enough trouble with Kikyo trying to take Inuyasha from me' , Kagome thought

"Sister", Kagome said "I didn't know you had a sister".

"Yeah she's been away in China", Hojo explained " but she's back in town for a family reunion".

"I'll think about it, but I wouldn't want to complicate any family plans", Kagome said.

----

"_So what's your friend's name _", Anastasia asked.

Tomas told her.

"_What does he do_", Anastasia asked

"_He runs a tavern for demons and half breeds_", Tomas replied. "_Do you smell that_"?

"_Yeah it smells like peaches and death, what is it_", Anastasia asked

"_I don't know _", Tomas said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"_Look up _", Anastasia said.

"_Vultures_", Tomas said as he and Anastasia took off sprinting up the trail.

Tomas reached the tavern first and the scene that greeted him was not an easy one for anyone. For there lying on the ground in front of him along with several youkai's was his friend with an arrow protruding from his forehead.

Anastasia arrived shortly afterwards and breathlessly asked

"_Which one is your friend _"?

"_You see the one that looks like a human only he has four horns protruding from his head_", Tomas asked.

"_Yeah_", Anastasia replied

"_That's him_", Tomas said.

"_Great now we are at a dead end_", Anastasia said

"_Nope it just means we have to do this the hard way_", Tomas said.

"_Hard way_", Anastasia asked

"_We are going to have to work with humans and a half breed_", Tomas replied with disgust as he removed the arrow from his dead friend forehead.

Then they started to walk towards Kaede's town.

----

"Just think ", Kagome said as she and Inuyasha entered the wellhouse "Soon the war will be over".

"Yeah", Inuyasha said as Kagome jumped into the well.

'Once she's through with this war she won't ever have a reason to return to my time', Inuyasha thought as he jumped into the well.

When Inuyasha appeared on the other side of the well he was surprised to see Kagome standing in the left rear corner.

"Why are you still here, don't tell me you have forgotten how to climb out", Inuyasha asked.

"There are four shards in the woods", Kagome said.

"Which way", Inuyasha asked

"To the left", Kagome replied.

"Wait here", Inuyasha ordered as he jumped out of the well. About as soon as his feet hit the ground he started to sprint to the woods to his left.

----

"_Someone is coming_", Anastasia said as she and Tomas entered a clearing.

"_I know_", Tomas said as he handed Anastasia his knife. _"take this look for an opportunity to strike"._

"_Okay",_ Anastasia said as she ran and hid behind a large tree.

----

Inuyasha stopped in mid stride.

'The only person with four shards is Kouga . So why isn't she trying to stop me', Inuyasha wondered as stopped.

'Well whatever it is I had better fight him before she stops me', Inuyasha thought as he started to run again.

Inuyasha jumped and landed in a clearing in front of Tomas. Inuyasha was filled with rage at the thought of Kouga intruding on his territory and thus he ended up mistaking Tomas for Kouga.

"GET OUT OF MY WOODS WOLF ", he shouted as he swung his sword at Tomas's head

"Bring it on I love a good fight", Tomas said with a laugh as he ducked his head as Inuyasha's Tetsiga swung over his head.

Then Inuyasha jammed his left hand into Tomas's stomach. Once it was in he grabbed a hold of Tomas's intestines and ripped them it out of Tomas's stomach.

"You baka", Tomas said as he grabbed Inuyasha's neck with his right hand. Tomas then started to lift Inuyasha up off the ground just as green slime started to ooze out of the holes Inuyasha's claws had made in Tomas intestinal tube.

Slowly the green slime started to ooze onto Inuyasha's claws and onto his fingers.

"You better let go Inu ", Tomas said as the green slime started to burn Inuyasha's fingers.

"YEWOUCH", Inuyasha yelled as he let go of Tomas's intestines

"Smart move" , Tomas said as his inside's slurped back in his intestines. "Oh and the slime only burns the skin not the clothes".

Inuyasha quickly wiped his hand off on his firerat robe as an arrow whizzed by Tomas's head.

"Drop him or I won't miss with the second shot", Kagome shouted from the edge of the clearing.

"Very well" Tomas said as he let go of Inuyasha. "But with your aim Kagome I wouldn't try that move ever again because next time you might miss me and hit your mate."

"She's not my mate", Inuyasha growled as he landed on the ground.

"She's not", Tomas asked as he noticed a small tear forming in her right eye. "Well then in that case Kagome you are more then welcome to travel with me and Anastasia after this battle with Naraku is over".

"Who's Anastiasia", Kagome asked as Anastasia quietly snuck up behind Kagome.

"She's a wolf hanyou that I rescued from Kouga's pack", Tomas replied as Anastasia rose up behind Kagome.

Then in one fluid motion Anastasia grabbed a hold of Kagome's hair with her left hand and pulled back. Then she drew her knife with her right hand and placed it on Kagome's neck.

"Kagome meet Anastasia", Tomas said with a smile.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and growled.

"Dang it", he said as he saw Anastasia holding a knife at Kagome's neck.

"If you try and strike Anastasia you might hit Kagome as well", Tomas said.

"I KNOW", Inuyasha barked

"Do you yield", Tomas asked.

"Yes I do", Inuyasha said in a defeated tone as he re sheathed his Tetsiaga .

"And you Kagome do you yield", Tomas asked.

"Yes", Kagome said as she dropped her bow and her arrows.

"_It's okay Anastasia_ _you can let her go she's one of the human's we came to meet with_", Tomas said.

Anastasia quickly let go of Kagome and re-sheathed her knife. Then she took two quick steps backwards.

"So you got her from Kouga's pack", Inuyasha asked "he must have put up a fight".

"Wait a minute she's part human", Kagome said.

"You're right Kagome", Inuyasha said. "Tomas you said she was a half breed".

"You mean you don't…..no I guess you don't", Tomas said. " I'll let you in on a secret that I learned the hard way. The wolf half breeds smell like demons because the wolfs that they live with are demons so the scent rubs off on them. Just like how I smell like a human to you but as with me and others the trick to telling the truth is in the blood."

"Blood", Kagome asked.

"Well the way it taste to be honest", Tomas replied. "You see human blood tastes sweet and a little salty. Demon blood however burns the throat on the way down, and half breed blood burns a little but it still taste somewhat good. As for Kouga yes he did put up a fight, and now he is dead", Tomas replied.

"He's dead", Kagome asked

"Sorry but he wouldn't give up Anastasia", Tomas said as he handed Inuyasha the small pouch with Kouga's shards in it.

"What's this", Inuyasha asked as Tomas placed the pouch into his hand.

"Kouga's shards", Tomas replied "Figured you all could use them".

"You don't want them", Kagome asked.

"Nope",Tomas replied as he and everyone else started to walk towards Kaede's town.

"Why not", Inuyasha asked.

"I don't need them", Tomas replied.

" Wait why do you have Kikyo's arrow", Inuyasha asked.

"Thought it was her's", Tomas replied. "I removed this arrow from a dead friend, so now I will have to kill Kikyo too".

"No you won't", Inuyasha said as he grabbed the handle of his sword. "Because I won't let you"

Tomas grabbed the hilt of his sword and Anastasia readied the knife Tomas had given her.

"Listen you half breed, I would prefer to just kill Naraku and then travel the world again but a friend of mine who never hurt anyone was killed by Kikyo so now I must avenge his death as well as my wife's", Tomas said. "Get in my way though and I will kill you too."

"No you won't", Inuyasha said as he drew his sword and Tomas drew his. Then Kagome felt Anastasia wrap up around her.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT", Kagome shouted as Anastasia placed the knife blade on her neck.

"Save the fight for Naraku", Kagome shouted

"Fine", Inuyasha said as he resheathed his sword.

"You're right Kagome", Tomas said as he let go of his sword. "So did you find out anything"?

"Yes ", Kagome replied " in fact I have a question".

"Okay", Tomas said What is it"?

"What's a w----"

Kagome was interrupted by a scream from the village.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I own no parts of this story

Also when I type in italics it means that Tomas and Anastasia are speaking in futark

Oh and according to thehit chart thingie that Fanfiction provides I've got 110 hits on this page so in my apprieceation I want to say thank you.

CH 7 Wendol

"What the hell", Inuyasha asked as he heard the scream erupt from Kaede's town.

"That sounded like Sango", Kagome said.

"Let's go then, if there is trouble in the town I want to know about it", Tomas said as Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha then took off running towards the town.

"_Let's go_", Tomas said as he Kenaz and Anastasia took off after Inuyasha.

When Tomas reached the town he saw that Sango was riding a fully transformed Kiaria and swinging a chain above her head.

"YOU ARE DEAD MEAT MONK", Sango shouted as Kiaria spat a fireball at Miroku.

Miroku jumped out of the way and started to run away.

"Wonder who or what Miroku touched this time", Inuyasha said as he and Kagome reached the town.

"Well if we don't stop her she will destroy the town", Kagome said.

"Yeah but she is too high up and I can't even jump to her", Inuyasha said.

"Oh is that all", Tomas asked.

"What are you doing", Inuyasha asked as Tomas grabbed his fire rat robe.

"Getting you up there", Tomas replied in a matter of fact tone as he picked Inuyasha up off the ground and threw him at Sango.

Before Inuyasha could react to what Tomas had done he collided with Sango and Kiaria . As the now tangled mass of Inuyasha, Sango, and Kiaria fell towards the ground Inuyasha quickly grabbed Sango and pushed away from Kiaria. Then he did a front flip and landed on his feet with Sango under his right arm, a short while later Kiaria landed next to them.

"LET GO OF ME INUYASHA", Sango shouted as they landed. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MONK"!

"What did he do this time", Inuyasha asked.

"He proposed to me and then he made a pass at some traveling girls yesterday. Then he did the usual hand thing", Sango replied. "Then he got me drunk on Sake and the next morning I woke up next to him. Thankfully I was still wearing my armor though".

"Kill him", Inuyasha said as he let go of Sango. This time Mirokou had gone too far.

"Sango, please listen to me I am innocent", Mirokou said as Sango started to swing her chain above her head.

"Now, I admit, I did make a pass at the traveling girls but I had nothing to do with you getting drunk", Mirokou continued as Sango threw her chain at Mirokou.

Right before the chain hit Mirokou Tomas stepped in front of it and grabbed the chain before it hit him.

"Sango you have every right to be mad at the monk", Tomas said as he dropped the chain. "But just wait until after the battle to kill him, we may need his wind tunnel after all".

"We don't, Naraku's only got one demon guarding him", Kagome said as she walked up.

"Just one", Tomas asked perplexed. "What kind"?

"A new one called a wendol", Kagome replied.

Tomas's jaw dropped and his eyes got as wide as Kagome's backpack. Even Anastasia seemed to be afraid of the word Kagome had just uttered.

"Are you sure that he has wendol", Tomas asked in a whisper that was obviously full of fear.

When Kagome nodded Annastasia started cursing in in her native tongue, and Tomas started to check his weapons.

"Why what is it"Kagome asked.

"We should speak in Kaede's hut", Tomas whispered. "No point in alarming the whole town".

"Let's go", Inuyasha said as he and everyone else walked towards Kaede's hut.

"_Come along_", Tomas said to Anastasia and Kenaz.

"What is a wendol", Kagome asked now somewhat nervously once everyone was inside.

"First off there is no such thing 'a wendol' ", Tomas replied. "The term wendol refers to an army of the most disgusting and vile demons that are very hard to kill. If you want to talk about just one, they are called vin-dole. They move across the land in a black mist destroying it with every step. With any luck all we have is some idiot who misidentified Naraku's army".

"What do they look like", Inuyasha asked.

"They look like bears with six legs, four of six legs however can become arms if they stand up, and they have at least six poison claws on each hand", Tomas replied as he caught a whiff of a breeze that blew though Kaede's open window. "They also have two to three horns and spikes that come out of their backs, along with something that looks like a turtle's shell. As for the only way to kill it is by removing it's head. It makes it die of starvation after two weeks. Course that's not the worst part".

"What is the worst part", Shippo asked fearfully.

"The worst part is --", Tomas was interrupted by Anastasia

"Wendol", Anastasia hissed as she sniffed the air.

"_No, it's a human who was attacked by wendol_", Tomas said then he repeated himself to Inuyasha's team. As soon as he had repeated himself Kaede's door swung open and a adult carried a wounded small human boy inside.

"Bring ye child to me", Kaede said as she cleared of a spot on the table.

"No, kill him", Tomas said "The worst part is that for humans there is no cure for Wendol bites, and once bitten you become one".

Inuyasha drew his Tetsiaga and pointed it at Tomas.

"No, the boy does not die here Tomas", Inuyasha said as Kagome grabbed her first aide kit and ran over to the boy." Kagome use your medicine and heal this boy, and Mirokou do some purify stuff to him"

"Kagome, monk stop or you both may die", Tomas said as he moved towards the boy.

"The boy does not die", Inuyasha repeated himself as he jammed his Tetsiaga into Tomas's stomach.

"You fool", Tomas hissed as he placed his right hand on the right side of the sword and his left hand on the left side. Then he pushed the blade of the sword in opposite directions causing the sword to bulge out and snap in two.

"You are the fool", Inuyasha said as his eyes began to turn red. Then he let loose a loud and long quavering growl.

The next thing that Tomas knew was that he and Inuyasha were crashing through the wall of the hut. Inuyasha forced Tomas to the ground and then he started to jab his left arm into Tomas's stomach. Tomas quickly blocked Inuyasha's stomach jab and threw Inuyasha backwards.

'Okay' Tomas thought to himself. 'I've gotten the runt to change forms so now I need to find a cooking pot'.

Tomas saw what he was after as Inuyasha stood up. Quickly he grabbed the pot that was full of soup and rice and threw it at Inuyasha while he held onto the handle to keep the pot itself from flying through the air.

Sploosh! The rice and soup hit Inuyasha's face.

"Ha you think you can hide behind a pot of soup", Inuyasha said as he ran at Tomas.

"No I just needed an empty pot", Tomas said as he ran towards Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha was close enough to Tomas he swung at him and dug his claws deep into Tomas's stomach.

"You never learn do you runt", Tomas asked painfully as the green slime started to ooze once again.

"Guess not", Inuyasha replied as the slime started to burn his hand.

"Despite what I am I don't say this much, but thanks for your blood", Tomas said as he grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's other arm and sliced it with his knife. The blood gushed out of Inuyasha's arm and he yelled out in pain. Tomas quickly grabbed the bucket and shoved Inuyasha's arm into the pot and held it there while he tried to force Inuyasha to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing", Inuyasha barked as he kicked Tomas.

"Trying to save that worthless human boy's life in there", Tomas replied as he blocked Inuyasha's kick with his left leg.

"What boy", Inuyasha asked as he let go of Tomas's intestines.

"The one in the old hag's hut", Tomas replied as he let go of Inuyasha's arm and shoved the hanyou backwards. "That should do it".

Then Tomas faced the hut and shouted to Kagome

"HEY KAGOME YOU BETTER BRING YOUR MATE OUT OF THIS RED EYE TRANCE ".

"No way ", Kagome said as Inuyasha stood up and jumped at Tomas

"If you want the boy to live you better", Tomas shouted back as he punched Inuyasha in the face sending the hanyou backwards.

"Promise", Kagome asked.

"Yes", Tomas replied as Inuyasha started to stand up again.

"Fine, Inuyasha forgive me", Kagome said "Sit boy, sit, sit".

Inuyasha fell on his face as Tomas walked into Kaede's hut and over to the boy. Then he walked over to boy and forced open his mouth with one hand. Anastasia meanwhile started to laugh and clap her hands.

Kagome looked at Anastasia and so did everyone else

"_That was great Tomas you had me believing it right up till the end_", Anastasia said.

" _Thank you Anna I think they fell for it too_", Tomas said as he continued to pour the blood down the boy's throat.

"You said there was no cure for Wendol bites so what are you doing", Sango asked.

"For humans there is no cure but half breeds can cure themselves", Tomas said as he poured the blood down the boy's throat.

"What", Mirokou and Kagome asked in unison.

"He's right", Inuyasha said as he entered the hut. "My blood is more powerful then yours".

"You okay half breed", Tomas asked as he finished pouring the blood into the boy's mouth.

""Yeah", Inuyasha replied. "Just tell me two things, why couldn't we use your blood and why did you have to break my sword"?

"Relax I'm an almsman, so I'll fix your sword so that it is better then it ever was. As for breaking it I needed you to change form and get a high concentration of demon blood in your blood", Tomas replied. "As for using my blood it would have turned him into a vampire".

AN: Almsman Viking weapon maker.

"What is going on", Shippo asked angrily.

"Inuyasha do you want to explain it to the runt", Tomas asked.

"No because I don't understand it myself", Inuyasha replied.

"Okay I'll make it simple", Tomas said. "I needed the healing powers of the demon blood in order to heal the boy. I couldn't use mine because it would have turned him into a vampire. So I faked like I was going to kill the boy in order to put Inuyasha on the defending end. Then all I had to do was prod him into attacking me and get his blood".

"Why couldn't you have just used my blood", Shippo asked.

"You are too small and so is Kiaria", Tomas replied.

"You are very deceitful", Kagome said.

"Yes I am and thanks for the compliment, we Vikings pride ourselves on deciet", Tomas replied with a smile. "Don't worry I swear by Thor's power that I will not kill you and will do everything in my power to keep you alive".

"Wait a minute", Mirokou said "You just turned this boy into a hanyou didn't you"?

"Yeah", Tomas replied "but would you rather him be dead or a half breed"?

"Dead", Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha", Kagome screamed.

"He's going to be hated by humans and by demons alike you tell me what would you prefer", Inuyasha barked back.

"Life is always better", Kagome said.

"Figured you would say that", Tomas said with a smile then he removed part of Inuyasha's sword from his stomach grabbed the hilt of the Tetsiga and the cooking pot.

"Time to fix this sword", Tomas said.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I own no parts of this story

Also when I type in italics it means that Tomas and Anastasia are speaking in futark

Ch 8:

Tomas was out by the fire in front of the hut working on the sword when he looked up at the evening sky. Anastasia sat a few feet from him away on a log facing towards the setting sun. Tomas saw Kagome exit Kaede's hut and walk over towards Anastasia.

"Where are you going Kagome", Tomas asked as he started to melt some metal to fix Inuyasha's sword.

"I'm just going to talk to Anastasia", Kagome replied.

"How do you plan to do that when you don't speak her language", Tomas asked.

"I know", Kagome replied

"Good luck", Tomas said as he started to fix the sword.

"I may not be able to speak your language", Kagome said as she approached with her hands up in front of her and her palms facing Anastasia. "But I figured you might be hungry".

Then Kagome walked up to her and handed her a piece of jerky that she had brought at the store before she came.

"_Thank you _", Anastasia said as she began to eat the jerky while it was in the package.

The look on her face was priceless as she bit into the plastic and spit it on the ground.

"Here let me help you", Kagome as she took away the jerky.

Anastasia started to growl at Kagome and bare her teeth as Kagome took away the jerky. Kagome held up her left hand and then she removed the plastic wrap and handed it back to Anastasia.

Anastasia quickly devoured the jerky and smiled.

----

Naraku was nervous to say the least. His spies in Kouga's wolf pack had just reported to him that not only was Kouga dead but that there was a new demon on the island.

'My plan was simple ', he thought as he looked out the window of his castle. 'how could it fail. All Kouga had to do was remove Kagome and then Kikyo would take the half breed fool into hell and he would be out of my hair. Now though a vampire was interfering'.

"Kaugra", Naraku barked "come here I have a job for you".

Kaugra sighed she hated being Naraku's slave.

"Yes", Kaugra said as she approached.

"I want you to go to Kouga's grave and bring me his body", Naraku said.

"If you are after the shards, Kanna told me to tell you that they are with the vampire", Kuagra said.

"I know just bring me his body", Naraku said.

"Fine", Kuagra said as she left.

----

Tomas walked in to kaede's hut carrying the blade of Inuyasha's sword. Mirokou and Inuyasha were sitting in front of the cooking pot while Sango and Kaede were cleaning up and Shippo was asleep on the floor.

Tomas handed Inuyasha his Tetsiga that he had just fixed.

"There good as new", Tomas said as he handed it to Inuyasha.

"Thanks", Inuyasha said as he sheathed his sword.

"Try it", Tomas said.

"Can't it won't work unless I'm threatened", Inuyasha explained.

"Oh, well then", Tomas said. "Let's go outside and test it then".

"Aren't you worried Inuyasha might kill you", Mirokou asked.

"No", Tomas replied "I doubt that he could even come close".

"You don't think I'm good enough", Inuyasha asked with a hint of anger in his voice

"No", Tomas replied with a smirk. "In Hellachia where I was born, I was found out to be a traitor to Lord Dracula. As a result I was staked out in a field and tortured for two weeks. Then I escaped and I went up to the lands of the Vikings and I got involved in several battles with the Wendol and in those battles I was cut up into pieces no bigger then a baby's fist. Then when moved to Rome I was involved in a number of skirmishes with gladiators and then later when I was in the army with barbarians. Now if those battles didn't kill me I doubt a sparing match with you will."

"Let's go then", Inuyasha said as he stood up.

----

Kagura reached Kouga's grave and looked around, once she saw that she was alone she began to perform the dance of the dead.

"Why have you awoken me", Kouga barked once he was out of his grave

"I have a job for you", Kaugra said as she landed. "and if you do this you will get Kagome".

"Fine wench what's the job", Kouga asked.

"We need a leader for an attack party", Kagura replied.

----

"Okay", Inuyasha said as he and Tomas stepped into the clearing.

"I'll head over there to that tree and attack you", Tomas said.

"Right", Inuyasha said

"One more thing, let's just do the basics first" Tomas said. "Okay"?

"Okay", Inuyasha said as Tomas walked away.

"Ready", Tomas asked as his skin started to turn black and his eyes turned blood red.

"Your skin is changing", Inuyasha said

"Yes, well as long as we are going to be testing it I figure let's go all the way" Tomas said with a crooked smile.

"You are changing to your youkai form aren't you",Inuyasha asked

Tomas just smiled as his wings ripped out of his back and his horns ripped out of his forehead.

Then he let loose a fearsome growl and charged Inuyasha with his sword drawn.

Inuyasha grabbed his sword's handle and drew his sword, and that's when he noticed that the right side of his sword's transformed blade was glowing orange and the left side was blue.

"What the hell did you do to my sword", Inuyasha barked.

"I made a few improvements", Tomas said as he swung his glowing red broadsword at Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly blocked Tomas's swing with his Tetsiaga.

"Nice to know it still works", Inuyasha said as his and Tomas's swords clashed together.

"Of course", Tomas said. "I need you alive kid …… well for a while anyways".

"For a while", Inuyasha asked.

"Just to kill Naraku", Tomas replied as he quickly grabbed his knife and stabbed it into Inuyasha's left leg.

"Yeeouch", Inuyasha yelled as Tomas removed his knife.

"Expect the unexpected", Tomas said then he took a step back.

"Blades of blood", Inuyasha shouted as he dipped his fingers into the cut and flung the blood at Tomas.

Inuyasha's blood blades sliced through Tomas's chest.

"Nice work runt", Tomas said as his skin quickly healed."Want to see some of the improvements I made"?

"Yeah", Inuyasha replied.

Tomas resheathed his sword and transformed back to his human form as he walked over and stood beside Inuyasha.

"Okay, hold your sword above your head with the point to the sky", Tomas ordered. "Now repeat after me, Algiz Kenaz."

"Al-jiz Cenaz", Inuyasha shouted.

"No, no, no", Tomas said. "Al-giz Ken-az"

"Algiz Kenas", Inuyasha said.

"Kenaz", Tomas said angrily

'Boy this kid is dumb', Tomas thought

"Kenaz, Algiz Kenaz", Inuyasha said.

Suddenly the sword began to shake and the left side turned red as well.Then a large flame spewed out of the sword and shot into the sky.

"Keep holding it up", Tomas ordered.

"What the hell did you do to my sword", Inuyasha shouted as the flames branched out and rained down around them. Soon they were both engulfed in a large bubble of fire. As the fire swirled around them Tomas spoke.

"What you are seeing is known as the fire defense", Tomas explained. "The fire forms an impenetrable barrier".

"Neat", Inuyasha said.

"Now to remove it say Lagiz", Tomas said.

"Lagiz", Inuyasha said. Instantly the barrier disappeared.

"Try your Kaze no Kuz, only before you do that say Isa",Tomas said.

"What", Inuyasha asked.

"Say Isa before you do the Kaze no Kuz", Tomas replied

Inuyasha reared back his sword and as he swung it forward he shouted

"Isa Kaze no Kuz".

As the sword swung forward the right side of it turned blue and shards of both diamonds and ice spewed out of it.

"Ice and diamonds mixed together", Tomas said with a smile.

"Nice", Inuyasha said.

"By the way I left out a few small details about the wendols", Tomas said.

"Like what", Inuyasha asked.

"Like they force human women to give birth to their young", Tomas said. "Oh and the young eat their 'moms' ".

"Why didn't you tell this to Kagome and Sango", Inuyasha asked.

"I did not want to scare them", Tomas replied.

"Oh no", Inuyasha hissed as he saw that the moon was starting to rise.

"What is it", Tomas asked as Inuyasha's hair began to turn black and his claws disappeared.

"Nothing", Inuyasha said.

"Right and that is why your hair, hands, and scent have all changed", Tomas said. "You are turning human".

Thwack! Thwack! Two arrows plunged deep into Tomas's chest.

"Unh", Tomas said as he hit the ground

"Run Inu", Kagome shouted as she notched another arrow.

"What will it take", Tomas hissed as he removed the two arrows.

"Kagome stand down", Inuyasha shouted then he turned to Tomas and extended his right hand.

"Thanks", Tomas said as he took Inuyasha's hand and stood up. Then he heard Anastasia running in the woods.

"_Anastasia stop_", Tomas shouted "Kagome _was just defending her mate_".

"What did you say", Inuyasha asked.

"Told Anna to stop", Tomas replied. "I heard her moving to attack Kagome".

"You know we all know each other and that is why we trust each other", Inuyasha said as they met up with Kagome and they all started to walk back to Kaede's town.

"So you want to know my story", Tomas asked. "Okay I was born in Helliachia to Hector and Rosalyn Belmount in 1192. I was supposed to be the peace child of Helliachia".

"What do you mean", Inuyasha asked.

Tomas sighed he really didn't want them to know this.

"Get the rest of your team here they might as well know too", Tomas said.

Inuyasha agreed and called over Mirokou, Sango and Shippo then he explained to them what was going on and nodded for Tomas to continue.

"My parents clans were fighting each other constantly so in a short lived effort to gain peace I was…..um born", Tomas explained. "Then when I was six my dad was killed and my mom took me and fled. She hid me in a Norse town of Trellemborg and she was later killed. I stayed there till I was the age of a Norse warrior and then I went to avenge the deaths of my family. I was captured and tortured until I escaped back up to the Norse lands. Then I lived in Rome and after my wife died I moved into the lands of the Rus".

"How many wives have you had",Kagome asked.

"Oh I stopped counting after the first 10", Tomas replied.

"How did your Roman wife die", Sango asked.

"She heard I had been killed in battle so she committed suicide" , Tomas replied. "After I moved to the land of the Rus I joined a pack of wolf youkai's and halfbreeds and that's it".


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

I own no parts of this story

"So where is Naraku hiding", Tomas asked once they had all reached Kaede's hut.

"In the southernmost tip of Japan", Kagome replied "near the ocean".

"Well that makes sense", Tomas said.

"Why does it make sense", Sango asked

"Wendols can only drink sea water they can't drink lake or creek water", Tomas replied.

"Why is that", Shippo asked.

"I do not know or care", Tomas replied. "But I do have some bad news".

"What is it", Mirokou asked.

"We are going to need a whole lot of help", Tomas replied.

"No we don't, my Tetsiaga can kill them all", Inuyasha said.

"Really", Tomas said. "and tell me are you willing to risk Kagome's life to prove that"?

"What are you saying", Kagome asked.

"I am saying that the only time I have ever seen humans beat Wendols was when they took on half breeds. In the beginning there were 12 highly trained and very skillful Norsemen warriors, along with a caliph warrior and myself. Of those 14 warriors four survived. Two of the 11 Norsemen, one Caliph warrior, and myself lived on to tell our stories."

"Well if two humans lived we should be able to as well", Inuyasha said "besides they didn't have my sword".

"Listen runt two things first nine humans died and second those humans were fighting half breeds", Tomas said. "Now judging by the scent on that village boy that came to us, we are not dealing with half breeds but full breeds."

"My sword can kill them", Inuyasha repeated.

"Do you remember when you saw the demons attack Sango's village", Tomas asked.

"You saw the demons attack my village", Sango asked. "AND YOU DID NOTHING"!

"I only saw them moving, I didn't know where they were heading", Inuyasha said. "Also I didn't have my sword then".

"Well imagine if you saw ten times as many demons coming at you from all sides", Tomas said. "Do you still trust your sword"?

"Yes", Inuyasha replied.

"You are a fool", Tomas said.

"Shut up", Inuyasha said.

"Let me try another way of explaining this", Tomas said. "Naraku knows how to use all of your clan's weakness against it".

"I have no weakness", Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes you do", Tomas said with a smile. "It's Kikyo all he has to do is show her in any form of danger and you chase after her as fast as you can. Monk your weakness is that all he has to do is use a pretty woman to distract you or he could release some of his bugs and then your windtunnel is useless to us. And Sango all he has to do is make your brother the leader of the wendol and you would not dare attack them".

"What about me", Kagome asked.

"You", Tomas said then he sighed. "He has a whole lot of tricks with you, like he can make you mad at Inuyasha and make you flee, resurrect Kouga to start a fight between you two , or he can get you isolated from the clan".

"Look", Tomas said after a brief moment of silence. "You all have reasons to be happy about the work that you have done. You have all proven yourselves as warriors, but we need army to distract the wendol. If we can distract them only a small force will be guarding their queen. If we kill her they all die and Naraku loses his army".

"So how do we raise an army", Inuyasha asked.

"We will need your brother", Tomas replied "He raised an army once when the cat demons attacked. If he did it once he can do it again".

"You are crazy", Kagome said "Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha he would never come to his aide".

"True, but he has a human girl that travels with him named Rin. My bet is once he sees she is in danger he will gladly raise an army to protect her", Tomas said.

"You may be right", Sango said. "She and Jaken are family to him and there is no bond that is stronger then family".

"Except in my family", Inuyasha said "and since we don't exactly talk how do we get him to raise an army"?

"Wolf's bane", Tomas replied "me and Anastasia will cast it tomorrow night".

That was when they walked in and saw the injured boy sleeping on the ground.

----

Sesshomaru walked into the farmhouse and saw the decapitated bodies of a farmer and his wife. Normally he avoided human houses but this one had a strange smell to it, of course it wasn't one that he had never smelled before in fact this was the eighth time he had smelled it. Every time he did he always found human bodies that were decapitated.

'What could be causing this', He wondered.

"Me lord", Jaken said "I found this rock that bears the scent of this place".

"Let me see it", Sesshomaru said.

"Yes me lord", Jaken said as he handed his leader a rock that had been shaped to look like a decapitated pregnant woman.

Sesshomaru looked at the rock and sighed he knew it was a clue but he didn't know what it meant.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken", Rin shouted "out here I think I found something".

"What is it Rin", Sesshomaru asked as he and Jaken approached. Then they saw it, it appeared to be a black bear's arm. But this particular black bear's arm had more claws that were all stained with human blood on them.

----

The sun had just cracked over the mountains and spilled into the valley when Tomas walked out from his bed under a tree. He looked to his left and saw Anastasia walking out from Kaede's house.

"_How did you sleep_", Tomas asked.

"_Okay I guess, I miss the pack though_", Anastasia replied .

"_You know what Anastasia, why don't you just go home I can handle these wendol"_, Tomas said.

Anger flashed in Anastasia's eyes as she started to growl.

"_You think I would shirk my duty as a wolf warrior",_ Anastasia barked as balled a fist and swung at Tomas.

"_Take it easy"_, Tomas said as he blocked her punch _"I was just suggesting it"._

"_You insult my honor_", Anastasia growled

"_I just wanted to see if you wanted to go home and raise up an army_", Tomas said "_Just in case I am not able to convince this Sesshomaru to raise one_".

"What's going on", Inuyasha asked as he walked out of Kaede's hut.

"Nothing", Tomas replied "We were just exploring other options instead of using your brother."

"And that's why she swung at you", Inuyasha said.

"Just a simple misunderstanding", Tomas explained.

----

Sesshomaru heard a moan from inside the house.

"Jaken, stay here with Rin", Sesshomaru said as he ran towards the house.

As he entered the house he saw a bloodied young human boy climbing out from under a rug.

"Speak boy, who did this", Sesshomaru barked

"Bears killed my parents", the boy whispered "I hid in the coffee beans and they couldn't find me. When I came out a deer that walked on two legs had razor sharp fangs, blood red eyes, and really sharp claws attacked me".

Sesshomaru nodded, he had heard it all before. Each time he heard of this deer the story was always worse then before.

'What is this creature', Sesshomaru wandered as he drew his Tensaiga and swung it at the boy.

------

Night began to fall on Kaede's town and all across Japan.

"Shippo, do you have a drum I could borrow", Tomas asked as he, Inuyasha, and Mirouko entered Kaede's hut. The three of them had been out since noon chopping down trees and making them into 2 foot logs.

"No sorry", Shippo replied as Kagome and Sango started to set the table for tonight's dinner.

"Then I will need to borrow a pot then", Tomas said.

"What are we eating tonight", Mirokou asked as he sat down.

"Deer and a ring neck pheasant", Kagome replied. "Anastasia killed them and brought them back. I cooked the pheasant and Sango cooked the deer. Let me know how you like it, I've never cooked pheasant before".

"Sango did you by chance save the deer's blood", Tomas asked.

"Yes it's in the bucket over there", Sango replied.

"Thanks", Tomas said as he grabbed the bucket and smiled at Anastasia, she was starting to pull her weight here.

"_Good work catching the food"_, Tomas said as he sat down next to her with his bucket

"_Thank you_", Anastasia said.

"This smells delicious", Inuyasha said as the food was placed in front of him.

"Looks good too", Mirokou said as his hand started to caress up Sango's left leg.

"Monk, if you keep it up I will feed you to Kairia while you are still alive", Sango hissed.

"What is Wolf's Bane", Kagome asked.

"It is a distress signal that is sent out to all wolves and makes them come to the wolf's aide", Tomas explained. "You see wolves think that they all began from two wolves so in a sense they are all members of one pack. Now of course there will be fights between clans but when the call has been sent out it brings them all together".

"So it will bring in wolves from everywhere", Inuyasha asked.

"Yep", Tomas replied.

"Great…..", Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Maybe you all should stay here in the town", Tomas said.

"Maybe we should", Kagome said.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I own no parts of this story and to the best of my knowledge the dragon thing that travels with Sessohmaru is named Onyx if this is not the case please let me know and I will change the name. Oh and when I type in italics it means that Annastasia and Tomas are speaking in Futark.

Wolf's Bane

Tomas and Anastasia started to walk out to the Goshinkbo tree. Tomas was carrying their torch. This was where he, Inuyasha, and Mirokou had built a six foot tall wooden pillar of firewood earlier that day. An owl hooted overhead and the creek gargled.

"_What did you think of the dinner_", Anastasia asked as they walked through the forest.

"_It was too dry_", Tomas replied as they walked past the well, "_but don't tell them I said that_".

"_The one called Kagome speaks like the druids"_, Anastasia said.

"_The druids_", Tomas asked. "_Are you sure_"?

"_Yes, I heard her speaking to herself _", Anastasia replied.

"_Herself_", Tomas asked.

"_Like she was reading_", Anastasia replied.

"_Hmm_", Tomas said as he placed the bucket of blood on the pillar.

"_You ready_", Anastasia asked as he lit the bottom of the pillar and sat down.

"_Yes I am_", Tomas said as he turned the pot upside down. "_Start when you are ready_".

Anastasia swallowed and took a deep breath and then she slowly exhaled.

"_Okay I'm ready_", she said.

Tomas started to beat on the pot

Boom….boom….boom….boom

Anastasia started to howl, it started off low and mournful and then as Tomas began to beat faster her howl became louder and higher.

Boom…. baadaaboom…. baadaaboom…. baadaboom

----

A glazed look swept over Inuyasha as he heard Anastasia's howling and Tomas's drumming. As he started to move towards the door Kagome quickly stood up and stepped in front of him.

"Inuyasha where are you going", Kagome asked.

Inuyasha grunted and shoved Kagome out of the way.

"SIT BOY", Kagome shouted as she fell to the ground.

Inuyasha's necklace glowed and then it seemed to fizzle and the glow left as Inuyasha continued to walk towards the door.

"What just happened", Sango asked as she helped Kagome stand up.

"I don't know", Kagome replied as she stood up and brushed off her green uniform dress "but we better follow him".

"Right", Mirokou said as he and everyone else grabbed their weapons and headed for the door.

----

At the same time several miles away another wolf demon was undergoing a similar experience.

"Mee lord you look vexed", Jaken said.

Sessomahru grunted and started to walk towards Kaede's village.

"Rin", Jaken said "you had better stay with Onyx".

"Yes master Jaken", Rin said as Jaken ran to catch up with Sessomahru. Rin started to walk over to Onyx

----

"I smell smoke and blood", Shippo said as they hurriedly ran after Inuyasha.

"Why are we heading to the Goshinkbo tree", Kagome asked.

"Well it's where me, Tomas and Inu where building a large tower of firewood, earlier today", Mirokou replied.

"Well that explains the smoke", Sango said as she and everyone else neared the clearing.

----

Baada..baada..baada..baada..boom..baadaboom

Anastasia's howl had become higher and more upbeat as Tomas continued to beat on the pot.

"_Apparently this howl brings halfbreeds too", _Tomas mumbled.

Anastasia nodded as she continued to howl.

"Kagome you and your friends might as well come over as well", Tomas said as Inuyasha walked over to the pillar of fire.

Kagome and her friends smiled and reluctantly stepped forward.

"What am I doing here", Inuyasha asked as he stood in front of the pillar of fire.

"That's a good question little brother", a voice said from behind him.

"_You can stop now_", Tomas said to Anastasia, she quickly cut off her howl.

"Sesshomaru", Inuyasha hissed as he drew his sword.

"Kagome, stop him", Tomas said.

"Sit boy", Kagome said.

THUD!! Inuyasha hit the ground hard.

"KAGOME", Inuyasha shouted as he pushed up off the ground.

"Pitiful that you let this weak human wench control you", Sesshomaru growled

"You two can fight later", Tomas said "right now we have a matter of great importance to discuss. Lord Sessohmaru my name is Tomas Weycliff son of Hagliff and I am sorry for having to use spells to bring you here but I needed to talk to you. I have no doubt by the stone you carry that you have come across a lot of decapitated bodies right Lord Sessohmaru"?

Sessohmaru grunted.

"This human is a friend of yours Inuyasha", Sessohmaru asked.

"No", Inuyasha replied.

"The beasts that do this are called wendol and they are the scourge of the land", Tomas explained. "Now if you want to kill Naraku you will need to raise an army to defeat his wendol guards".

"Jaken let's go", Sesshomaru said as he turned away.

"If the wendol are allowed to prosper they will one day hunt down Rin and force her to bear their offspring", Tomas said.

Sesshomaru stopped and started to growl.

"GGGRRRAAAWWWHHH", Sesshomaru shouted as he spun around while he drew his sword and then he swung at Tomas.

Tomas quickly drew his glowing red broadsword and blocked Sesshomaru's attack.

CLANG!! The two swords clashed together.

"I speak the truth and you know it", Tomas said as he swung his sword at Sesshomaru. "We are going to go after Naraku and if you want a piece of the action you will have to raise an army."

"You have no right to order me", Sesshomaru hissed as he dug his dark green poison claws through Tomas's leather hide armor and deep into Tomas's stomach.

"Ugh", Tomas moaned as he staggered back and hit the ground with a thud.

"Dang", Tomas cursed as he hit the ground.

Inuyasha and Mirokou quickly moved in front of Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. Anastasia meanwhile quickly ran over and grabbed the bucket of blood. Then she ran to Tomas's side, quickly she knelt down besides him and forced open his mouth, and then she started to pour the blood into his mouth. Slowly Tomas woke up and started to sit up as he grabbed the bucket and started to drink the blood.

"You are vampire", a perplexed Sessohomaru asked.

"Mother's side", Tomas replied as he stood up.

"My apologies, I thought you were just an arrogant human", Sessohomaru said.

"Common mistake", Tomas said as he brushed off his hide armor. "Your dad made the same mistake about a thousand jeras ago".

"Jera", Inuyasha asked.

"Sorry, sometimes my native language slips in", Tomas said. "A jera is a year in your language".

"You knew our father", Sessohmaru asked.

"Yes, I fought alongside of him in the great war against The Triad", Tomas replied.

"The triad", Sessohomaru and Inuyasha asked in unison.

"It was a great war in the Land of the Rus vampires, werewolves, halfbreeds, and other demons from all over the known world joined together with humans, to combat the vilest army ever assembled known as 'The Triad'. They where made up from armies of Wendols, Trolls, and Wendigoes", Tomas replied.

"Why should we believe you", Kagome asked as she and Sango stepped out from behind Inuyasha and Mirokou. "You said yourself Vikings pride themselves on deceit how do we know this is not just another lie".

"He is speaking the truth, there was a war", Sesshomaru said "I was born while our father was away fighting and when I was old enough he told me why he wasn't there when I born".

That was when they all heard a child scream.

"Rin", Sessohmaru hissed as he drew his sword and sprinted towards the scream.

"Trouble", Tomas said as his two brown leathery bat like wings emerged from his back, and with one mighty flap Tomas was airborne and flying after the sprinting Sessohomaru.

----

Rin was scared to say the least; after Lord Sessohomaru left they came. She had seen bears a lot of bears come out of the woods all of them growling, grunting, and howling. She had barely had enough time to grab the hand of the boy that Sessohmaru had healed and jump on Onyx before they were almost surrounded.

Right now they were flying as fast as they could to find Sessohmaru.

----

'How could I have been stupid as to leave Rin in a place that wasn't safe', Sesshomaru wondered as he ran towards Rin.

----

As Sesshomaru broke through the forest he saw Rin riding Onyx heading towards Kaede's town.

"RIN", Sessohomaru shouted .

Onyx turned his head towards Sessohomaru and then turned around and landed next to him.

"Rin what happened", Sessohomaru asked.

"Bears, big bears came out of the woods", Rin replied "they are chasing me now".

"Onyx keep going and take Rin to the town behind me", Sessohmaru ordered as Tomas, Inuyasha, Anastasia, and everyone else ran up behind him.

Tomas saw the wendol massing at the edge of the woods there had to be at least a scout party here. He smiled that was good news it meant that they had a slim chance at living. Quickly he grabbed the top of Shippo's head, picked him up, and raised him high above his own head. Then Tomas turned towards Kaede's town and dropped Shippo, as Shippo was falling towards the ground Tomas kicked his left foot forward and punted Shippo towards the town.

"AAAAAAAAAA", Shippo shouted as he sailed through the air.

"Shippo", Kagome screamed as he sailed over Kagome's head.

"What the hell was that for", Inuyasha barked angrily.

"I was trying to save his life", Tomas shouted as he drew his sword and his skin started to change.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I own no parts of this story so don't sue me.

1 Wendol is called a Vindole and several Vindole's are called Wendols

The Battle

"Spread out, and line up", Tomas shouted as he handed Kagome a small knife with a blue and green jewel encrusted handle. The black mist that was preceding the Wendol army was almost halfway across the clearing

"Why", Kagome asked as she accepted the knife and stuck it in her belt.

"The Wendol will soon be too close to shoot with an arrow so use this", Tomas explained as everyone started to line up. Anastasia was on the far left followed by Tomas who was followed by Kenaz, and then Kagome who was followed by Inuyasha. Next to Inuyasha were Sango and Mirokou, and then finally Jaken and Sesshomaru were on the right.

"We aren't going to live are we", Kagome asked.

"No you and your clan will most likely die slowly and painfully, and I will be tortured ", Tomas said callously. "All we can do is slow their progress so that the town can flee".

"Great plan", Sango said sarcastically.

As the Wendol approached Tomas smiled, he always enjoyed a good fight and this time would be no exception. Kagome however was a little more afraid, this was one battle she would not be surviving.

'How do I prepare for my death', Kagome asked yet despite her fear she didn't want to flee these were her friends they had been with her during her battles she would be with them now.

"Kagome I can take you back to the well", Inuyasha said.

"No…..I should stay", Kagome said, her voice full of fear.

"Your scared are you not Kagome", Tomas asked as his skin turned black and his eyes turned red.

Kagome turned and saw Tomas just as he finished transforming. What she saw was that Tomas had just grown a foot in height, a tail, claws, and blood red eyes. She also saw at least two rows of sharp teeth on both the top and the bottom of her mouth, horns that looked like those of a ram sat atop of his head, and finally she saw that he had gold talons where his feet had been. She gulped and nodded her head yes.

"There is an old proverb from my land: Fear profits you nothing", Tomas said in a gruff voice that sounded more like a growl. "Just do as I tell you".

"Okay", Kagome said nervously.

"Good now notch an arrow", Tomas said as he pointed his glowing red broadsword at the Wendol's black mist

"Monk can you clear out some of these Wendol", Tomas asked.

"Yes", Mirokou said without turning to look at Tomas. Quickly he started to unwrap his prayer beads on his cursed hand.

"Hold it", Inuyasha said as he heard a low buzzing sound. "Samouyousho".

"He's right", Sango said as she pointed above the trees to where a large swarm of Naraku's poisonous insects could be seen amassing.

"He can watch the battle from the eyes of those bugs right", Tomas asked as he withdrew a small pouch from a hidden pocket of his hide's armor.

Kagome nodded.

"Then let him see this", Tomas said as he opened the pouch and withdrew a small tooth.

"What are you doing", Jaken asked as Tomas jammed the tooth he had just withdrawn into the hilt of his sword.

"Let's just say Naraku is not the only who knows demon puppetry", Tomas said with a smile as a large ball of white mist started to form in front of him. "This is Anubis I made him in Egypt".

The head of a jackal emerged from the ball of white mist and then a six foot tall human body that was holding a spear that had a crescent moon shaped head formed from the remaining mist.

Kagome nervously watched the Wendol approach, she honestly didn't know what was worse: was it working alongside someone like Tomas who knew demon puppetry, looked like something out of her nightmares, and could not fully be trusted or was the approaching death from the grunting Wendol who looked hideous to say the least? They had the heads of bears and bodies of humans with claws and arms that resembled a lion and they were now charging towards her and everyone else.

"Kagome fire a purification arrow into the mist", Tomas said as Anubis's body started to take shape. "They cannot attack unless the mist is in front of them is black. So if we can make it white at least buy some time".

Anastasia drew the katana that she had gotten from Kouga. She had really hoped that she would not have to use it, but she also knew that it was foolishness to fight the wendol with anything but a bow or sword. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, that was when she saw it. The jackal head suddenly began to disappear she looked at Tomas and gasped. Tomas's arms had changed from the humanlike arms that he had to dog arms.

"_Oh no_", Tomas and Anastasia said in unison as the body of Anubis began to fade away.

"What is going on", Kagome asked as she looked at Tomas.

"He's changing into a wolf", Sesshomaru said as Tomas's mouth and snout elongated giving him the face of a wolf.

Tomas growled and started to run off towards the Wendol barking and snapping as he went. Kiaria transformed and followed him while Anastasia meanwhile let out a wild banshee like yell and followed after Tomas as well.

"What is going on I thought you said he was a vampire", Sango said as she threw her giant boomerang over Tomas's head and towards the wendol.

"When I saw him attacking Kikyo he had a human figure, blood red eyes, a tail, claws, talons, and giant brown bat wings coming out of his back. If that's not a vampire what is he then", Inuyasha asked perplexed as he drew his Tetsiga and his brother Sesshormaru drew his pulsating Tensaiga.

"He was a vampire a few minutes ago", Kagome said as she fired a purification arrow into the mob of wendol. She smiled as her arrow flew through the mist and blasted a hole in the wendol's ranks. The ground shook and some wendol flew through the air from the shockwave.

"Nice shot", Sango said as she started to swing her chain above her head.

"Thanks", Kagome said as Tomas reached the Wendol. Tomas jumped into the air and bit a Vindole in the neck the Vindole screamed and fell over dead Tomas quickly dropped the Vindole's neck and moved on to the next one. That was when Sango's giant boomerang sliced through a group of Wendol in front of her sending several Wendol flying and striking several others dead. Anastasia meanwhile started to slice and hack at the Wendol around her, growling and howling each time that she hit one.

"Windscar", Inuyasha shouted as he swung his sword and sent the wave of his windscar towards the Wendols in front of him. Just as poisonous green gas started to flow out of Sesshomaru's claws and into a crowd of Wendols to his left.

"Flaming staff of two heads", Jaken shouted as he pointed his staff at the Wendol in front of him. That was when Mirokou threw his prayer cards at several Wendol around him, which quickly caused them to disintegrate.

Then as if by magic a Vindole appeared on Kagome's right side. Kenaz quickly the bit the left heel of the Vindole. The Vindole yelled in pain and jammed his sword deep into Kenaz's head. Kenaz let loose a small whelp and fell dead.

"Kagome look out", Inuyasha shouted as he spun around and decapitated the Vindole by slashing it's neck with his claws. Kagome turned to face him with her bowstring still drawn back. She then fired a shot that whistled by Inuyasha's right ear and struck a Vindole that had snuck up on him. Inuyasha turned and looked at the dead warrior then he dug his right hand into his left forearm which of course drew several drops of blood. "Blades of blood", he shouted as he flung his right hand towards the Wendols in front of him.

----

Naraku nervously watched through Kanna's mirror as his Wendol army quickly fell before the weapons of his enemies.

"Looks like your invincible army is weaker then you thought", Kaugra said with a smirk she enjoyed the fact that Naraku was nervous.

"SILENCE", Naraku shouted as he angrily spun around.

"It would be smart to withdraw your forces, re-enforce them, and then attack with a stronger force later", Kouga said as he entered the room.

"Kaugra call back the Wendol and Kouga release Korgon", Naraku barked

----

A trumpet blast from behind the Wendol army sounded just as Inuyasha readied his sword for his ultimate backlash wave. The Wendol started to retreat as the horn blasted, then black mist began to fill the sky and cover the ground obscuring everything in the area.

"Algis Kenas", Inuyasha shouted.

"Algiz Kenaz", Anastasia shouted from somewhere to Inuyasha's right.

"Algiz Kenaz", Inuyasha shouted as a huge flame shot out of his sword and formed a bubble around him and Kagome.

"What's going on", Kagome shouted. As soon as she had shouted that the mist disappeared and with it the Wendol army had vanished as well.

"Laguz", Inuyasha shouted. Instantly the ball of fire went away.

Once the black mist left, Tomas collapsed and returned to his human form. Anastasia quickly ran over to Tomas and placed her right hand on his heart. Once she felt it beat she put her head on his chest and listened to make sure he was breathing. She then picked up his limp body and gently started to carry him back towards the town. While the others watched Anastasia's actions Inuyasha started to look around the field where they had just fought. He was shocked to not see an enemy body laying anywhere's on the field.

"Where are they", Inuyasha asked as he looked around.

"I don't know", Kagome said. "I know I had to have killed several".

"As did I and as did we all", Sesshomaru said. "They must have carried them off".

"Let's get back to the town", Sango said as she holstered her chain and started to walk back. Everyone else quickly followed her.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

I own no parts of this story

In the Viking language there is not a letter for C so the letter K will be used in it's place

Finally when I type in italics it means the communications are in a Viking language

And I am sorry for the delay.

After the Battle

Sesshomaru walked into the hut he hated what had unraveled about as much as he hated his half breed brother, and his brother's clan. Still he wanted answers and this creature had them so he would have to put up with them.

"Jaken guard Rin", Sesshomaru said as he entered.

"Yes mee lord", Jaken said as he walked outside.

"What happened", Tomas asked as he slowly woke up on Kaede's table.

"That's a good question", Kagome said.

"What are you", Sango asked as Tomas slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"I told you I am a daywalker vampire", Tomas replied "Now what happened"?

"_You transformed into a wolf_", Anastasia replied.

Tomas quickly sat up and threw his legs over the side of the table as his two leathery bat like wings sprouted out of his back.

"_Stay_", Anastasia barked as Tomas's feet touched the ground.

"_No_", Tomas said as he flapped his wings and flew through the roof and off into the night. Kagome looked up and sighed.

"Why", Kagome whispered.

"I guess we better start looking for him", Sango said.

"It would be best if we split up", Sesshomaru said as he left.

----

Anastasia held out her left arm with a closed left fist. Mirokou and Sango stopped they had teamed up with her in their search for Tomas.

"She obviously has found him", Sango said.

Mirokou nodded.

"_Well you certainly flew off in a huff _", Anastasia said as she approached the tree Tomas was sitting in.

"_Why did you try to stop me_", Tomas asked as he jumped down out of his tree perch.

"_To stop you from making a fool of yourself _", Anastasia replied. "_Now tell me why did you run off_"?

"_Because they would have done the same thing that everyone else does when they find out my secret and that is either to hold me for ransom or try and kill me _",Tomas replied.

"_Why do you think my dad kept you around_", Anastasia asked angrily.

"_The price on my head", _Tomas replied with a smirk. "_Honestly I was wondering that myself _".

"_Why do you think me and my sister chased after you when you ran off"_, Anastasia asked.

"_Oh easy", Tomas said "It was my sparkling personality"._

Anastasia shook her head no and smiled.

"_How about when we all three fought the Wendigo_", Anastasia said.

"_What are you trying to say_", Tomas asked.

"_We saw the good in you, the good you try to hide. Well they see it too"_, Anastasia said_. "You were good for the pack and you are good for this clan"_.

"_What makes you think I am good_", Tomas asked.

"_Who else would travel the world looking for a black dragon or take on a huge bird to save a wolf pup_", Anastasia replied.

"_And you think that these people can be trusted_", Tomas asked.

"_Yes_", Anastasia replied.

"_Fine, I will return but first I must take care of something_", Tomas said as he got airborne and flew away. As he passed over Mirokou and Sango he shouted down to them that he would return once he had done something. Then he flew off.

----

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled once Mirokou and Sango explained what they had just heard from Tomas said.

"Inuyasha come with me to my time", Kagome said.

"Okay", Inuyasha said as he and Kagome got up. "Why are we going"?

"I think Anastasia knows a lot and I think I might be able to get her to talk, in a sense", Kagome replied.

"How there must be thousands of languages and that's not including the languages humans don't know about or have been forgotten", Inuyasha said.

"I remember a report from my world history class that I had to write back in middle school", Kagome said. "I got assigned to work with Yumi to write a report on the Vikings. One of the words you said in the battle reminded me of the Viking word for fire. Since Anastasia corrected you it would be reasonable to assume that she knows the language".

"And you can speak this language", Inuyasha asked.

"No, but I can see how to read it and write it though", Kagome said as they approached the well and jumped in.

----

Kagome had found out what she needed to know as well as some information on what Tomas was and they were now back in the feudal era.

----

Kagome walked up to Anastasia with a pad of paper, her Viking dictionary that she had printed off the internet, and two pencils. She handed Anastasia a pencil and started to write her first question.

_Kan you read _

When Kagome finished writing she handed the pad to Anastasia who at the moment was chewing on the pencil's eraser. Anastasia read what Kagome had written and nodded her head. Kagome picked the pad back up and started to write more.

_I kan only write kan you_

Anastasia smiled and nodded yes again, Kagome smiled and started to write.

_Who is Tomas_

_He is a man of power, that loved my sister Ulga and kame to us from the lands of the Dans many years ago we found him in a snow storm we thought he was close to death but he pulled through . Before you ask I do not know of his past I just know of his time with us. _

After Kagome slowly translated what Anastasia had written she wrote her next question

_Kan he be trusted_

Anastasia smirked as she read what Kagome had written then she started to write

_Yes he wonders if you kan be though_

'He's cautious, that's good shows he will be less likely to do something bad. Now for the tough question', Kagome thought.

_What happened last night_

Anastasia laughed a little and that was when she heard Tomas approach

----

Tomas walked up to the hut he had just flown over from the mainland the night before where he had drank his fill of blood and he had ate enough of flesh to keep him full for two weeks. Tomas knocked on the right side of the door and waited.

"Come in Tomas", Kagome said with a smile.

"How did you know it was me", Tomas asked as he walked in.

"Who else but vampires have to get permission to enter houses", Inuyasha asked.

"Actually you are wrong, I only have to be welcomed in the first time", Tomas replied. "I see you know how to write runes".

"Just learning", Kagome said

"Ah you were talking about me", Tomas said as he peered over the notes. "Very well, you want to know what happened last night. I ran out of what controls my Lycan part of me it will not happen again".

"What controls it", Sango asked.

"You really want to know", Tomas asked.

"Yes", Mirokou replied

"Okay, it is fresh human blood and raw dead human flesh", Tomas replied.

"You're full right", Sango nervously asked.

"Yes, I ate enough to keep me full for two weeks", Tomas said. "Now where is Kenaz I saved him some meat"?

"He's dead, he was killed while he tried saved my life", Kagome said.

"I killed the one that killed him", Inuyasha said.

"I thank you", Tomas said as he started to sharpen his broadsword.

"There is a boy who was attacked by a deer that I have never heard tales about before", Sesshomaru said.

"Is he here", Tomas asked.

"Yes", Sesshomaru said "he's with Rin right now".

"Where is Shippo", Tomas asked.

"Over there asleep in the corner", Kagome replied.

"Shippo wake up I need your help", Tomas said.

"Oh now you need my help", Shippo said angrily.

Tomas stomped over to where Shippo was and grabbed a hold of Shippo's head. Then he pulled him up to his face and spoke in a low voice "Look you runt, I am not in the mood for your attitude".

----

Tomas, Shippo, and Sesshomaru walked up to where Jaken, Rin, Onyx, and the little boy who Rin had rescued. Tomas smiled and walked up to the boy, and squatted down to face the boy face to face.

"Hey there little guy", Tomas said in a cheerful voice "what's your name"?

"Koda", the boy replied.

"Well Koda that man over there", Tomas said as he pointed to Sesshomaru. "He said you saw a strange deer is that right"?

Koda nodded.

"Can you describe it", Tomas asked.

Once again Koda nodded

"Okay, Shippo get ready", Tomas said. "Did this deer have horns"?

"Yes", Koda said.

Shippo became engulfed in a white cloud of smoke and when he emerged he was a white tail deer with velvet horns.

"No horns were different", Koda said

"How, like a cow", Tomas asked.

"No deer horns but stronger", Koda replied "and more at least five more on each side".

"Okay what else", Tomas asked as Shippo fixed his horns.

"He walked on two feet", Koda replied "and he had thin lips and sharp teeth".

"You sure", Tomas asked.

Koda nodded.

Tomas started to walk away mumbling and cursing in a mixture of languages only one of which was recognized as Japanese.

"Stay", Sesshomaru said he started to follow Tomas.

"Of all the F#$# luck _that nut _Naraku_ had to go and rouse the ..._", Tomas mumbled as Sesshomaru approached him.

"What did the boy see", Sesshomaru asked as he approached Tomas.

"It is not what he saw it is what it means", Tomas said as he stopped and let Sesshomaru approach.

"Fine what does it mean", Sesshomaru asked.

"It means Naraku has roused the triad", Tomas said as he leaned against a tree. "What Koda saw is called a Wendigo, one that is just about to transform into a Grendigo."

"What is a Grendigo", Sesshomaru asked.

"A big hard shelled deer like creature that can walk on either two legs or four and the only way to kill it is to take a large sharp spear and shove it into the nose. Then push straight on to the brain", Tomas replied.

"How big is it", Sesshomaru asked.

Tomas looked around for something to compare it to, then he saw it.

"About as tall as the Goshinkbo tree when it is on all fours and as wide as ….well let us just say it is wide, really wide".

"I will have an army in three days", Sesshomaru said.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I own no parts of this story and when I type in italics it means that characters are speaking in Futark

Kikyo's death

Kikyo nervously looked behind herself as she stopped panting. She had been running since morning and now it was evening as she looked back she saw a huge red and orange dragon slithering behind her like a snake. This dragon had already killed all of her soul searchers and it was now after her.

----

"The dragon is doing it's job", Kaugra said as she watched the scene unfold on Kanna's mirror.

"She failed me at getting rid of Inuyasha, so now I will get rid of her", Naraku said callously from his mountain fortress.

-----

"So you think your brother will have raised an army by now", Tomas asked as he and everyone else walked through the woods as they looked for a spot to make camp.

"Maybe", Inuyasha replied as he started to climb a tree. "but I doubt it".

"So Tomas you said those wendol that we fought were just a scouting party", Mirokou saidas he sat down at the base of a tree.

"Yes, there couldn't have been more then seventy six of them", Tomas said as a breeze wafted passed him.

"Seventy six is a scouting party", Sango asked as she leaned against the tree next to Mirokou.

"The main fighting force is made up of thousands upon thousands", Tomas explained.

"How do you know", Kagome asked as she sat under the tree Inuyasha was in.

"The heads", Tomas said "non scouting wendol have heads that are like birds their leader's head though is that of a goat", Tomas replied as Anastasia sat down.

"Hey do you guys smell that", Shippo asked.

"Yeah it's smoke and….", Inuyasha paused and looked towards the trees were the breeze had come from.

"And what", Kagome asked.

"Kikyo", Inuyasha whispered as he stood up and started to run.

Tomas sniffed the air and froze Inuyasha was right he could smell Kikyo's scent only he smelled something else as well. It was a musty, smoky scent that smelled like a rotting corpse.

"Oh no", Tomas said as he stood up and started cursing in his native tongue.

"What is it", Sango asked.

"The Wendol have roused the fireworm Korgon", Tomas said as he stood up.

Anastasia's face turned as white as a sheet and she bit her bottom lip.

"_Tomas, I will see you on the streets of Valhalla"_, Anastasia said

"_I will see you there_", Tomas said as he and Anastasia took off running after Inuyasha.

"Give us a Viking funeral", Tomas shouted as he ran.

"I suppose we should follow them", Sango said as she and Mirokou stood up.

"I guess so", Kagome said as she stood up.

'Why did he always have to act like this', Kagome wondered.

----

Inuyasha ran into the clearing and saw a huge red and orange striped snake that appeared to be on fire attacking Kikyo. Inuyasha saw that the dragon had already bitten off both of Kikyo's legs and her left arm.

"Windscar", Inuyasha shouted as he drew his sword and preformed his windscar on the dragon.

----

As Tomas and Anastasia ran through the woods after Inuyasha Anastasia spoke:

"_I thought you said Kagome was Inuyasha's mate_".

"_It is complicated_", Tomas said. As he and Anastasia arrived in the clearing.

There in front of them was Inuyasha kneeling next to Kikyo's body.

"Where is it", Tomas asked as he looked around the clearing

"Dead", Inuyasha said as he looked at Kikyo's body

"Is she", Tomas asked

"No, not yet, where is Kagome I need her medicines", Inuyasha said

Tomas could smell the blood from Kikyo's body.

"She's dead", Tomas said as he drew his broadsword and walked towards Kikyo.

"Tell me why you killed my friend Dracco and I will ease your passing to the next world", Tomas said.

"Don't you dare try to kill her", Inuyasha shouted as he stood up.

"Look at her you fool", Tomas said "She is missing both of her legs and her left arm, she has no more life. She will die either very painfully or very quickly".

"Kagome can heal her", Inuyasha said as he drew his Tetsiaga.

"Inuyasha", Kikyo said in a weak voice. "Let me go and kill Naraku to avenge my death".

"Kikyo", Inuyasha whispered.

"I killed Dracco to save a town", Kikyo said.

"Do you take me for a fool", Tomas angrily asked as he re-sheathed his sword. If she was going to lie, then she could die painfully. "Dracco would never go near human towns".

"No, Naraku, was attacking the town", Kikyo explained in a weak voice, then she gasped. "He said he would stop if I brought him the shards that Dracco had collected at the bar. Your friend fought back and I killed him painlessly".

"Did Naraku keep his word", Tomas asked.

"No, while I was getting the shards…. he sent several hordes of demons to obliterate the town while I was gone", Kikyo replied.

"Have you been to Naraku's fortress", Inuyasha asked.

"No he sent a puppet to me", Kikyo replied.

"Eat this", Tomas said as he grabbed a green plant out of his pouch that hung by his right side.

"What is it", Inuyasha asked.

"An herb that eases the passing into the next world by putting the person into a deep sleep", Tomas replied as Kikyo gobbled it up.

Kagome and everyone else ran up behind Tomas just as Kikyo passed away.

"You want to do a Viking funeral", Tomas asked.

Inuyasha shot Tomas a dirty look and started to growl

"Just asking", Tomas said as he held up his hands palms up.

"Is she really dead", Kagome asked.

"Yes", Inuyasha replied "Where were you, your medicine could have saved her"?!

"No she could not have you BAKA", Tomas shouted. "She lost way too much blood to live and you know it."

"Why didn't you heal her then", Inuyasha shouted at Tomas.

"She killed my friend and if I had made her immortal Kagome would have died", Tomas said. "She is Kikyo's reincarnation remember"?

Inuyasha stopped Tomas was right if Kikyo had been made immortal he would never have met Kagome.

"You're right", Inuyasha said after a brief moment of silence.

"I know I am", Tomas said arrogantly

"This dragon sure was small", Kagome said.

"It was a baby", Tomas said as he approached the track "you can tell because of the stomach markings. Of course the fact we killed a baby means nothing mother Korgons can give birth to one hundred live babies in one night, and where there is a mother that has babies usually means there is a father".


	14. Chapter 14

Dismissal

Kaugra's giant feather flew through the cold night air, as she flew over the trees she reflected on what had happened in the past two weeks.The arrival of this new demon

Had thrown a kink into Naraku's master plan.Now she was being sent to bargain with this Tomas.

----

"So you are a vamplycan ",Sango asked.

"Just call me vamp-lye", Tomas replied.

"So what's it like being a vamp-lye", Kagome asked as everyone started to make camp .

"Hard, why do you ask", Tomas asked.

"We've have just never met a vamp-lye before", Kagome replied.

"Not surprising most of them are killed within less then a year of their birth", Tomas explained. "Those that don't die are hunted day and night for all eternity. You see it is after one year that we become immortal and the hunger begins to take control of us".

"The hunger", Kagome asked.

"The lust for blood and live human flesh", Tomas replied.

"Kaugra's coming", Inuyasha said as he ran over to Kagome, Sango, and Tomas.

"_Anna hide behind that tree_", Tomas said as he pointed to a tree behind him.

"I will take up a position behind that tree there", Tomas said. "We should set up a circle ambush".

"I agree", Inuyasha said. "Kagome stay here with me, Mirokou go to the right and Sango go to the left".

----

Kaugra slowly started to walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"That's far enough", Inuyasha barked as he drew his sword.

"Easy hanyou I come in peace", Kaugra said as she stopped. That was when Mirokou walked up from her right and Sango walked up from her left. Then Tomas and Anastasia walked up from behind the trees behind Kaugra. Kaugra slowly looked around and saw that everyone around her had their weapons drawn and pointed at her.

"I need to speak to the one called Tomas", Kaugra said.

"What do you want with me", Tomas asked.

Kaugra slowly turned around and faced Tomas.

"Naraku sent me to tell you that he has cast out the dragon from his body", Kaugra said.

"Why should I believe you", Tomas asked as he pointed his broadsword at Kaugra.

"Would I be here if it was a lie", Kaugra asked.

"Yes", Tomas replied "to keep me out of the war".

Kaugra sighed.

"Good point", she said as she tossed Tomas a brown leather pouch.

Tomas carefully sniffed the pouch and then he slowly opened it slowly and poured the sole content of the bag into his hand. Tomas gasped for there in his hand was a scale of the black dragon he had been hunting.

"She is telling the truth", Tomas said after a short pause. "Thus Naraku is not my enemy any longer. As for the Wendol, well since they cannot swim they are not a threat to my homeland".

"So you and Anastasia are leaving us", Kagome asked.

"Yes", Tomas replied "if we wait we might loose the scent".

'Hmph, I thought that this Tomas was supposed to be some great warrior', Kaugra thought to herself.

"I thought you were our friend", Inuyasha muttered.

"Did I kill you or any members of your clan", Tomas asked.

"No", Inuyasha replied.

"If you were not my ally then I would have", Tomas said. "Kaugra tell Naraku that I do not wish any trouble with him and I will be leaving at sunrise".

"I will deliver your message", Kaugra said as she left.

"_What just happened"_, Anastasia asked once Kaugra had left.

"_The black dragon that killed Ulga has left the island_", Tomas replied.

"_Do we_", Anastasia asked.

"_Yes this is no longer our battle so we will leave at sunrise_", Tomas replied.

Anastasia growled and walked off

"_The pack comes first and you know it_", Tomas shouted at Anastasia.

----

As the sun rose Tomas woke up and smiled. Today was the day that he and Anastasia would leave this island and return to Anastasia's homeland.

"Well I guess you're leaving us", Kagome said angrily as she started a fire to cook breakfast on.

"I have too I must avenge Ulga's death", Tomas said.

"So then leave already", Sango said as she walked up to where Kagome and Tomas were talking.

"I will leave in a little bit", Tomas said "Before I leave though Kagome, if you want that half breed Inuyasha to like you more then get rid of the necklace".

Then Tomas turned and left.

"I can't believe this", Sango muttered as Tomas walked away.

"_So what are we really going to do_", Anastasia asked as she and Tomas walked away.

"_We are going back to the homeland_", Tomas replied.

----

Down in a nameless valley somewhere in the southern tip of Japan Naraku waited for the return of Kaugra. If he was lucky the loss of the dragon that he had absorbed would get rid of this vamplycan Tomas.

"So he left", Naraku asked as he looked at Kaugra.

"Yes", Kaugra replied "b--"

"Excellent", Naraku said with a smile.

"But are you sure that you can go on without the dragon", Kaugra asked, she hated to see Naraku happy.

"Yes, I just cannot breathe fire", Naraku said

"They are still raising an army", Kaugra pointed out.

"Let them", Naraku said with a laugh. "I have an army that is two thousand strong and growing daily. The most they will be able to get is five hundred, unless Sesshomaru turns to humans and then he will probably only get another one hundred".


	15. Chapter 15

Truth be told

Tomas had just finished carrying Anastasia across the ocean and he landed in the land of the Rus.

"_Ana, go to your father and tell him what has happened, and ready the clans for war_", Tomas said. "_I will go and gather an army abroad_".

"_We are going to fight them_", Anastasia asked.

"_I just wanted to be seen leaving the island_", Tomas replied. "_Now he will act before he is ready and we can defeat him easier_".

"_How_", Anastasia asked

"_He now thinks that he has the upper hand and he will act before his armies are ready_", Tomas replied. "_With his army not ready, he should be an easy kill_".

"_I do not think you are right but I will tell my father_", Anastasia said as Tomas got airborne and flew off.

----

"_Jenghis Kahn_", Tomas shouted as he approached an encampment located on the eastern plains of Mongolia. This was the camp of the sole remaining heir of Genghis Kahn.

"_Yes_", Jenghis said as he walked out to Tomas with his sword drawn.

'Tomas must be crazy to come here after what he did to me, besides we had a deal', Jenghis thought.

"_I come in peace_", Tomas said as he held up his right hand.

'He remembers', Tomas thought

"_What do you want Tomas_", Jenghis asked as he pointed the tip of his sword at Tomas.

"_Please put our fight on hold, I have dire news. The Wendol have been reborn and are in the land of the Shogun will you aide in the fight_", Tomas asked.

"_Yes my clan and I will aide, if for no other reason then they are the enemies of my forefathers_", Jenghis replied. "_Where will you be_"?

"_Good, I will be killing the queen_", Tomas said as he took a white tail deer skin out of a pouch in his armor and tossed it to Jenghis. The pouch landed at Jenghis's feet. _"This is a note, give it to the leader of the army in the southern tip of the island. It tells him you want to fight and join his forces"._

Then Tomas flew off.

"_Mount up, we ride",_ Jenghis shouted to his troops.

Jenghis's troops quickly ran to mount up their horses while their slaves quickly ran to pack up the camp.

----

"_Ana, where have you been", _Ragnar asked as Anastasia approached the mouth of the cave that her pack was in. "_Your father has been worried sick, and sent scouts out everywhere to find you_".

"_There is no time to talk about where I have been_", Anastasia said. "_I will go and speak to my dad but I need you to rally the clans, we have trouble_".

"_What is wrong_", Ragnar asked.

"_The Wendol have been reborn_", Anastasia hissed as she headed into the cave.

----

"Well let's go", Inuyasha said as he and his friends finished eating breakfast.

"Right", Kagome said half heartedly.

"We have faced worse", Mirokou said cheerfully.

"Worse", Sango asked. "We have not faced worse".

"Aw come on, Tomas said that all that we have to do is kill the queen", Inuyasha said. "How hard can that be"?

"I do wish we had Shippo", Kagome said. "He might be able to make us invisible".

"No, we were right to leave him at the town", Inuyasha said. "He wouldn't be much help to us anyways".

"Yeah, could you see him around all those big monsters", Mirokou asked.

Kagome snapped her right fingers and smiled, and then she pointed her right index finger at Inuyasha.

"I've got an idea", Kagome said "on how to even the odds".

"What is it", Sango asked.

"Sango you have some of that poison powder that you burn", Kagome said. "You know the kind that makes poisonous smoke".

"Yes", Sango said. "Are you thinking that we can just fill the cavern with smoke".

"Yep", Kagome said "and then the smoke kills the queen while we stay safe and sound".

"Of course some will run out", Sango said.

"The boys should be able to handle those", Kagome said.

"Of course we can", Inuyasha said.

----

In front of Anastasia was a crowd of wolf warriors that she had just finished telling about the complete rebirth of not only the Wendol but also the Triad.

"_Are you sure_", Hagliff asked once Anastasia was through telling him and the other clan leaders about the rebirth of the Wendol.

"_Tomas and I along with several others fought the Wendol_", Anastasia replied. "_Tomas told that Triad itself had been reborn or at least the Wendigo who is about to transform into a Grendigoes. Now who will lend their sword to fight_"?

"_The Wendigo have been reborn as well_", Frey asked. "_Who can stand up to them_"?

"_I will _", Ragnar said.

"_So will I _", Hagliff said.

"_Where is Tomas_", Herger asked.

"_He is raising an army abroad_", Anastasia replied.

"_Then I shall lend my sword as well_", Herger said.

"_I have lived as long as I care to, so I will lend my sword as well_", Frey said.

Anastasia smiled once the ordeal was over she had raised two hundred and fifty troops.

'_I wonder how Tomas is doing_', Anastasia wondered.

----

Tomas landed in front of a large cave, this would be his last stop in his trip.

"_Cerberus, the Triad has been reborn_", Tomas shouted into the cave.

"_Where are they_", the deep voice of Cerberus bellowed out of the cave.

"_They are in the land of the shogun_", Tomas replied.

"_We will be there in a day_", Cerberus shouted as Tomas tossed another deer skin at the mouth of the cave. After he had explained what the deer skin was for he flew off.

----

Night was just starting to settle on both the land of the Rus and the lands of the Shogun when Tomas landed in front of Thor, Anastasia's father. It had been a hard day of flying for him and he was exhausted.

"_Ana told me what you did_", Thor said as he offered Tomas a piece of a freshly killed elk with blood still dripping off of it.

"_Thanks_", Tomas said as he took the piece of meat. "_I was just trying to help_".

"_Well, we will help you fight the Wendol _", Thor said.

"_How many did Ana raise_", Tomas asked.

"_I raised 250_", Anastasia replied as she walked up behind him.

"_Good they can fight as well as three times that many_", Tomas said. "_Tomorrow we will go back to the island and rejoin Inuyasha's clan_"


	16. Chapter 16

Legal junk: I own no parts of this story

A/N: Thank you for your review Psycho Sango I'm glad you enjoyed it I would also like to thank everyone who has read it and added it to their alert list. Anyways on to the story

Oh one more thing the typing in italics means that the characters are speaking in a language other then Japanese.

Day Two:

"BBOONNZZAAII", a fully transformed Tomas shouted as he flew over the heads of Inuyasha and his clan.

"What the heck", Inuyasha mumbled as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"That looked like Tomas with Anastasia riding on his back", Kagome said as Tomas and a now visible Anastasia slowly banked to the right and began to descend.

"He left didn't he", Sango asked as Tomas's feet landed in front them with a thud.

"You never thought I would really stay away did you", Tomas asked as Anastasia climbed off of his back. "I left to gather an army abroad".

"How many did you raise", Inuyasha asked as he let go of his sword and Tomas started to retake his human form.

"Well Anastasia raised 250 warriors out of our clan, now while that might not sound like much but you must remember that those 250 can fight as well as three times that. I then left and raised 100 mounted cavalry riders and then I went to an old acquaintance and raised about 150 of the best warriors I have ever fought against".

"Really who", Mirokou asked.

"Cerberus", Tomas replied after a short pause.

"_You went to Cerberus_", Anastasia hissed as she walked in front of Tomas. She then slapped Tomas's face with her left hand and punched him in the stomach with her right.

"_We needed the help_", Tomas hissed as Anastasia walked away mumbling something under her breath. "Cerberus and I do not exactly get along in fact our meetings are a lot like Inuyasha's meetings with his brother Sesshomaru".

"You're brothers", Sango asked.

"No but we hate each other about the same", Tomas replied.

"Oh", Sango said.

"Well since you're back you might as well know our plan", Kagome said as she sat her backpack on the ground and unzipped the packs main compartment.

"This should be good", Tomas said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean", Inuyasha said as he grabbed his sword.

"Nothing", Tomas said. "Just I would love to know how someone who knows nothing about the enemy plans on beating him. Wait let me guess you are gonna walk into the tunnel do your windscar and that will kill the queen right or better yet have that monk of yours suck that tunnel dry right"?

"Those weren't our plans but what is wrong with those ideas", Kagome asked as she retrieved a poison smoke ball from her backpack.

"You must be joking", Tomas said when he saw what Kagome held in her left hand. "You are planning to use a smoke bomb"?

That was when Tomas and Anastasia both erupted with laughter.

"What is so funny", Kagome asked once Tomas stopped laughing.

"Oh for starters the Wendol do not have lungs", Tomas replied "and they make their burrows go so deep into the earth that it is said that you could fall out the other end of the earth if you go into their burrows. So the poison smoke would not really do anything. As for why it would be dumb for you to try and fight them, well they make the walls of their burrows so narrow that only one person at a time can enter. Which means basically you will have to walk single file and that none of you will be able to draw your weapons in the Wendol burrows. Listen let us travel together as far as Akebie village, which should be along this road, right"?

"That's right", Kagome said

"Once we reach Akebie, I will leave and kill the wendol queen while you all stock up on supplies and join Sesshomaru's forces", Tomas said as he and everyone else started to walk down the road to Akebie village.

----

The midday sun beat down on the backs of Sesshomaru's forces as they marched onward.

Sesshomaru sighed, unbeknownst to him Naraku's prediction had been right Sesshomaru had called on every demon that he could and he had only been able to raise 525. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth he knew that he now had to go to the one thing that he despised and ask for help.

"Jaken, we must go to the humans for help where is the nearest warrior village", Sesshomaru asked.

"Well me lord", Jaken said as they approached a hill "that would be the sea town of S--".

"Are you Lord Sesshomaru", the voice of a lone, tall, dirty blonde haired man with a scraggily beard shouted as they approached.

"Yes I am who are you", Sesshomaru said as he touched the hilt of his other sword.

"I come in peace", the man said. "my name is Hagliff and me and my forces wish to join you".

That was when Hagliff raised his right hand and let out a howl. Sesshomaru and Jaken were suddenly met by two hundred and fifty Viking warriors from the land of the Rus.

"How many do you have", Sesshomaru asked.

"Two hundred and fifty but each warrior in my company can fight as well as three warriors", Hagliff replied.

Sesshomaru whistled in amazement if what Hagliff said was true then that meant that he had just gained the power of seven hundred and fifty troops.

"Where did you come from", Sesshomaru asked.

"The land of the Rus, we heard how you fought alongside Tomas and Anastasia. We are proud to lend our swords to you", Hagliff replied.

"If you are from the land of the Rus then how do you know my land's language", Sesshomaru asked as everyone started to walk again.

"Slave traders brought my mom from this island, they kept her until my father's pack rescued her and let her join the pack", Hagliff explained. "Anyways she taught me".

---

Meanwhile on another side of the island Jenghis's boats landed. Jenghis was the first one off of the boat. He sighed he hated to leave his homeland but with the threat of the Wendol being reborn he had no choice.

"_Mount up we ride south_", Jenghis shouted to his troops once they had unloaded the boats.

---

At the same time that Jenghis was unloading, a large, muscular, three headed dog that had the heads of a Rotweiler, a German Sheppard, and a Timber Wolf was now running through the middle of China. Red and white wolves hurriedly ran alongside and behind their leader as they all headed for Japan.

---

It was nightfall when Tomas and everyone else reached a silent and darkened Akebie village. As they approached Tomas stopped something was wrong dead wrong.

"Something's wrong", Tomas said.

"What is", Sango asked.

"There should be fires down there, and it's too quiet", Tomas replied.

"He's right", Inuyasha said as he drew his sword and Tomas drew his red broadsword.

"Kagome you and Sango stay here we will investigate", Inuyasha said as he, Mirokou, and Tomas started to walk towards the village. Anastasia drew her favored battle axe and ran to join them.

"No way", Kagome said as she and Sango ran after Inuyasha and the others.

When they reached the city the smell of death seemed to flow out of everywhere.

That was when Tomas saw them two Wendols were approaching from the left and three more were approaching in front of them.

"Wendol", Tomas hissed.

Kagome quickly fired three arrows into the three Wendol that were in front of them while Tomas quickly ran towards the two Wendol to his left. When he arrived he quickly sliced off the head of one of the Wendol with his broadsword. Then he jammed his left hand deep into the chest of the other one and removed the second Wendol's heart.

"Hmph", Tomas said as he turned and walked back to Inuyasha and the others.

"Well that answers that question", Kagome said.

"They must have been either stragglers or looters", Tomas said.

"Tomas, do these Wendol smell different to you", Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, now that you mention it they do", Tomas said. "Can we get some fire here"?

"Here", Kagome said as she grabbed her flashlight and shined it on the three wendol in front of them.

"The fur is different", Tomas said with a frown.

"So what does that mean", Sango asked.

"It means that there are two Wendol clans, but it also means that Naraku must have absorbed two queens", Tomas said uneasily. "Otherwise these two clans would fight each other and not us".

"So in order to kill the queen we now have to kill Naraku right", Mirokou asked.

"Right", Tomas said.

"So what do we do now", Sango asked.

"Do as you wish ", Tomas said as his two giant bat like wings erupted from his back. Then he grabbed Anastasia and pulled her close. "But I am going to fight the wendol with my clan".

Then Tomas's wings gave one mighty flap and they were off.

"Kiaria", Sango said. Instantly Kiaria transformed and a second later she was airborne with both Sango and Mirokou riding her.

"Let's go ", Kagome said as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

"Right", Inuyasha said as he ran after everyone. "Of course I never really thought I would be running to help my brother".

"Nothing brings enemies together like mutual hatred", Kagome said.

"Your right", Inuyasha said.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I own no parts of this story

When I type in italics that means that the characters are speaking in another language (mostly the Viking language of futark)

1 Wendol is called a Vindole

Reply to reviews

g2fan: Thanks, I'm glad you like it, and welcome to the audience.

Day three

It was midnight when the 100 weary mounted cavalry riders of Jenghis's force arrived at Sesshomaru's encampment. Hagliff who was on guard duty along with several other soldiers approached the horsemen with their swords drawn. Jenghis meanwhile reached into his saddlebag and removed the whitetail deer skin that Tomas had given him.

"_We come in peace_", Jenghis said in futark as Hagliff and the others approached.

"_Jenghis_", Hagliff asked as he motioned the others to stop and took two steps forward.

"_Hagliff, is that you_", Jenghis asked as he prodded his horse forward.

"_It is you Jenghis_", Hagliff said as they approached each other. "_Tomas came to you for help_"?

"_Yes Hagliff he did_", Jenghis replied. "_We come in peace and we wish to join the fight_".

"_Very well_", Hagliff said then he turned to the guards and told them that these riders wished to join them.

The group of guards smiled and walked away.

---

Meanwhile on the other side of the camp a weary Tomas landed in front of a fire that his friends Thor and Frey were sitting by and talking.

"_Tomas_", Thor said as he looked up from the fire.

"_Thor, Frey_", Tomas said as he landed.

"_What are you doing here, I thought you were going to go kill the queen while we distracted the Wendol_", Frey said as he grabbed the head of a freshly killed cow off of the scrap pile and handed it to Tomas. Tomas jammed his fangs deep into the cow's head while Anastasia explained what had occurred in Akebie village.

"_Great, now we are fighting two Wendol clans_", Frey said as Kiaria landed behind Tomas. Tomas finished drinking the blood of the cow's head and then he ripped the nose off of the cow's head with his right hand. Once he had removed the nose he dropped it on the ground and turned around.

"There are scraps over there", Tomas said as he pointed to a large pile of scraps to his left. "Eat to your fill Kiaria".

He then turned back around towards the fire and stuck his left hand into the cavity where the nose had been. He jammed his hand deep into the inside of the head and ripped out the brain. Tomas handed the brain to Anastasia and tossed the remaining cow skull onto the pile that Kiaria was eating.

"_This is Sango and Mirokou_", Tomas said as he pointed to the two newcomers. "Sango, Mirokou these are some of my friends Frey and Thor".

Sango and Mirokou waved at Frey and Thor and started to walk towards them.

"Where's Inu", Tomas asked.

"Right here", Inuyasha said as he and Kagome walked up.

"Here", Tomas said as he knelt down and picked up the cow's nose that he had dropped. He then broke it into two pieces and tossed the two pieces to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Eat", Tomas barked then he turned back to Frey and Thor. "_Frey, Thor this is Inuyasha and Kagome they along with the others wish to fight the Wendol"_.

"_Ana told us what they did_", Thor said as Kagome and Inuyasha approached the fire.

"_We will make sure they are not harmed till the fight_", Frey said. "_Then their fates will be left to the gods_".

"_Good_", Tomas said as he lay down and went to sleep.

---

The dawn sun cracked and rose over Sesshomaru's encampment as the camp slowly came to life Tomas walked over to where Sesshomaru had bedded down. As he approached he saw that Sesshomaru was already awake and cooking his food on a small fire in front of him.

"Tomas what are you doing here", Sesshomaru asked as he looked up from his fire.

Tomas quickly began to explain the situation and what had happened in Akebie.

---

Naraku looked into Kanna's mirror and growled not only had Tomas returned to the island but he now had help. Naraku turned to where Kouga was slouched in the corner. "Kouga tell the Wendol to get ready for battle and attack on Sesshomaru's forces. Have them attack from both the left and the right sides simultaneously while you Kaugra will take both clans scouting parties and attack from the front. Once they are defeated the remaining troops will push on and take over this pitiful island", Naraku said.

"It shall be done", Kouga said as he turned to leave.

'Only not in the way you want', Kaugra thought to herself as she saw Kouga left to rally the armies.

---

Hagliff and the other scouts quickly ran back towards Tomas. What they had just found they couldn't explain yet it just seemed out of place.

"_Tomas_", Hagliff said as he approached "_we found something_".

"_Show me_", Tomas said then he and Hagliff ran off.

---

Tomas walked up to Kuagra's dead body, he could smell the stench of death a mile away. Tomas turned to Hagliff and the wolves.

"Hagliff, go get Sesshomaru", Tomas said.

Hagliff nodded and left as Tomas stood watch over the dead body

'What was she doing here', Tomas wondered.

----

Hagliff ran up to Sesshomaru

"Tomas wants you, we found a dead body", Hagliff said as he approached Sesshomaru.

"Fine", Sesshomaru said callously. "Show me".

Hagliff and Sesshomaru quickly ran to where Tomas was

----

"What is she doing here", Sesshomaru asked as he looked down at Kaugra's dead body.

"I don't know", Tomas said "Let's use your sword, bring her back to life, and ask her".

"Fine", Sesshomaru said as he drew his Tensiaga and slashed Kaugra's chest. While he would never admit it, he was somewhat sadden by the sight of her corpse.

Kaugra gasped and opened her eyes as life returned to her body. She felt her chest with her left hand, and for the first time in her life she felt a heartbeat.

"I am alive", she whispered as she smiled.

"What are you doing here", Tomas asked as she sat up.

"Ambush, Naraku has sent a large company of Wendol to your location, I came to warn you", Kaugra said as she sat up.

"You think we can we trust her", Hagliff asked.

"Yes", Tomas replied. "If she was lying she would not have been killed".

"Look", Kaugra said as she pointed to the black mist that was forming on the edge of the forest on their left and to their right.

"Let's get back, we will stand a better chance if we fight with others", Tomas said as he helped Kaugra up.

----

"LOOK ALIVE", Hagliff shouted as he got near the troops. "AMBUSH"!

"_WENDOL_", Tomas shouted as he and Hagliff approached. Anastasia quickly ran to the right edge of the column and she was quickly followed by the others of her clan and then by Inuyasha's clan.

Then as if by some unforeseen cue black mist began to surround Sesshomaru's forces, as the black mist approached Tomas quickly began to change to his true form. Then with one mighty flap Tomas was airborne and he quickly soared to where Anastasia and the other Vikings along with Inuyasha and his clan. As he flew he saw Hagliff line up next to Anastasia and the other members of their pack. Next to them were Kagome and Inuyasha and then Mirokou and Sango. Then Tomas saw a gap in between his friends and the other fighters of Sesshomaru. This gap he decided was where he would make his stand he quickly landed right smack dab in the middle of it.

"Kagome fire a purification arrow into the mist", Frey ordered as Hagliff ran in behind Tomas.

"KENAZ", Tomas shouted as he drew his broadsword, and instantly his blade caught fire.

----

Inuyasha and the rest of his clan nervously exhaled as they heard the Wendol approach in the past battle they had survived because they were fighting a smaller group now according to Tomas they would be facing thousands upon thousands not just a mere 76 warriors. All that were able to be killed only by removing their heads.

"Remember, Tomas said to aim for their heads or their necks only", Inuyasha shouted to his nervous clan. Although he would never show it he was nervous too not for his own death but for the death of his friends that had been more like a family to him then anything else. His sword and his strength had always been enough to defend them but now they might not be.

Kagome and Sango gasped as they got their first look at the Wendol, they had the heads of birds Kagome decided that they looked like turkey buzzards and seagulls. Kagome and Sango nervously started to count aloud but they quickly stopped after they reached twenty and hundreds more seemed to keep coming out of the woods. Sango meanwhile noticed that each Wendol had six arms a piece and that some of them were running on two legs while others ran on all six legs. Everyone of them was howling a howl that curdled the blood of Inuyasha's clan. Mirokou meanwhile was the first to notice that the ones that were running on two legs had weapons while those that were running on six legs did not.

'Man these things smell of decaying flesh and waste', Inuyasha thought as he drew his Tetsesuiga and pointed it at the Wendol.

"Fear not their numbers or their noise", Tomas shouted as he shouted to Inuyasha's clan. Then he caught a whiff of their scent and his face broke into a sadistic looking grin. And then he shouted once more, "THEY SMELL OF ORCS KILL THEM ANYWAY YOU WISH SPREAD THE WORD"!!

----

Jenghis and his troops quickly rode to the outer left side of the column. When they arrived Jenghis saw Sesshomaru and Jaken had already lined up with a woman that held two fans one in her left hand and another one in her right hand.

'What good is a fan in battle', Jenghis wondered as he turned to face the Wendol in front of him.

"_Line up and prepare to charge_", Jenghis shouted as his troops lined up. "_Make ready_"!

Jenghis's troops drew their lances and pointed them at the Wendol. Jenghis smiled they were going to do a cavalry charge, he loved cavalry charges, the excitement, the thrill, and the danger made it all worth while.

"_CHARGE_", Jenghis shouted as he kicked his horse in the ribs.

His horse lunged forward and was quickly followed by the other horses in Jenghis's company. As Jenghis's lance plunged into one of the Vindole he was attacking he dropped his lance and drew his sword. Now it had become a more frenzied attack as he and his troops rode through the Wendol's forces like a knife through butter Jenghis began to chop the heads of the Wendol as he and his fellow riders rode on.

----

Sesshomaru grabbed his pulsating Tensagia and stabbed it into the Vindole in front of him.

'Why do you always wish to be drawn', Sesshomaru wondered as he withdrew his sword from the chest of the Vindole he had just stabbed.

That was when Jaken ran up to the Wendol that were to the left of Sesshomaru.

"FLAMING STAFF OF TWO HEADS", Jaken shouted as he pointed his staff at the Wendol. The Wendol howled in pain as Jaken's staff belched forth the fire.

While Sesshomaru was still holding the handle of his Tensiaga he changed his hand so that his poison claws began to release the poisonous smoke as he continued to stab the Wendol around him.

"Dance of Blades", Kaugra said as she swung first her left fan and then her right one. Two groups of Wendol were instantly killed as Kaugra's blades cut through the crowd. Her face broke into a big grin as the Wendol fell this was what she now lived for.

----

Tomas smiled as the four Wendol started to approach him.

"Should we help him", Sango asked, she and Mirokou were off a few feet to Tomas's right. Tomas started to laugh as the Wendol surrounded him.

"I guess you think that this is a fair fight", Tomas said. "And your right it is".

Tomas made a move to stab the first Wendol in front of him with his broadsword that was in his left hand; while his sword was in the air he jammed his right hand deep into the chest of the Vindole on his right and ripped out that Vindole's heart. By the time he let go of the heart his sword had already penetrated the chest of the Vindole in front of him. Then while he still was holding onto the hilt of his sword he spun around and roundhouse kicked the Vindole behind him. As his talons dug deep into the Vindole behind him, it shrieked out in pain as Tomas lunged forward and removed his sword from the Vindole behind him. Then Tomas quickly spun to left and slashed the last Vindole's head off with his sword. As the last Vindole fell dead Tomas let loose a loud laugh.

"I don't think so", Mirokou said as Tomas smiled and waved at Mirokou and Sango.

"Yeah", Sango said as Tomas ran to the left and continued to fight the Wendol.

---

"WINDTUNNEL", Mirokou shouted as he unwrapped the prayer beads that were wrapped around his cursed hand and sucked the Wendol in front of him into the palm of his hand. Meanwhile Sango aimed her giant boomerang at the group of Wendol that were behind the ones that Mirokou had just beaten. Once she released her weapon she quickly grabbed her chain and started to swing it over her head. As her giant boomerang dipped down to slice through the crowd she quickly threw her chain at the leader of the Wendol column. As soon as it hit the leader she jerked it back and saw that her giant boomerang had just finished cutting through the group. With one fluid motion she caught her chain and as she caught the chain with her left hand she reached her right hand up and caught her boomerang. Then she holstered her chain and started to swing her boomerang above her head again.

---

"Windscar", Inuyasha shouted as the blade of his sword hit the ground. He smiled as his windscar wave erupted through the crowd of Wendol and sent half of the Wendol flying in every direction. Kagome meanwhile notched a purification arrow and fired it into the Wendol to her left. Several Wendol were instantly killed and several others quickly became airborne. That was when a Wendol archer fired and arrow at Inuyasha shortly before he was killed by a backlash wave. Inuyasha howled in pain as the arrow plunged deep into his left arm.

"Inuyasha are you okay", Kagome shouted.

"Yeah I'm fine", Inuyasha replied as he stuck his right hand into the hole in his arm.

"BLADES OF BLOOD", Inuyasha shouted as he flung his right hand forward and sent his blood blades into the Wendol in front of him.

---

Anastasia and Hagliff both drew their battle axes and inhaled deeply this would be their finest hour. As the Wendol approached Anastasia let out a banshee yell and ran into the crowd to her left while Hagliff attacked the crowd to his right. Anastasia began by cutting open the faces of the Wendol she was attacking.

Hagliff meanwhile took a different approach; he quickly turned his axe so that it was flat. Then he began to chop off the heads of the Wendol around him.

---

"We need to retreat", Inuyasha said as more Wendol started to arrive.

"Hold the line", Tomas said as he pointed his sword at the Wendol.

"We can't", Kagome said "we must fall back".

That was when everyone heard a blood curling wolf's howl that seemed to freeze the entire battle. Inuyasha and his clan nervously looked to their left and saw a humongous three headed dog that was surrounded by red, blue, and grey wolves where now running towards them.

"_Well it's about time for you to show up Cerberus_", Tomas said without taking his eyes off of the Wendol. Then Tomas flew towards the middle of the Wendol.

"_Tomas tell your clans to fall back_", the German Sheppard head Cerberus barked. "_My wolves and I will take care of them_".

"Inu, now you can get your clan and fall back", Tomas shouted as he jammed his sword deep into the head of a Vindole in front of him.

"Right", Inuyasha said as Tomas sunk his claws deep into the Vindole's face on his right and flung him hard to the left. Then he let out a roar and spun around, ripped off the head of the Vindole in front him and flung it backwards. While Tomas was attacking the Vindole, the wolves of Cerberus ran through the crowd of Wendol in front of them jumping up and biting the necks of their enemy.

---

Suddenly the ground started to shake and the trees around them fell.

"What the hell is that", Inuyasha asked as a huge deer head broke through the trees.

"GRENDIGO", Tomas shouted as he got airborne and flew towards the Grendigo. He knew what he had to do, he had to lead it away from this battle or the entire fighting force could be wiped out. The only question in his mind was how. Cerberus meanwhile started to run towards the Grendigo as well.

As the Grendigo approached Kagome saw that while it appeared to have the head of a 12 point whitetail buck it had a mouth that had thin lips and razor sharp fangs, and blood red eyes. She also saw that it's main body resembled a tortoise and that it had a tail that looked like a dragon's.

"_KENAZ_" Tomas shouted as he reached the Grendigo, instantly his blade caught fire. Tomas quickly jammed his sword deep into the red pupil of the right eye of the Grendigo.

"_TOMAS_", Frey shouted as he ran towards the Grendigo "_VALHALLA RAGNAROCK_".

"_NO_", Tomas shouted back as Cerberus continued to run towards the Grendigo.

That was when Frey ran and jumped onto Cerberus's right front leg. Then he climbed up the leg and made his way to Cerberus's Gray Wolf head. As Cerberus got close to the Grendigo Frey ran down the middle of the forehead and onto the snout. Then when he reached the end of Cerberus's snout he jumped and soared forward through the air. Quickly he shot his arms out and grabbed the thin upper lip of the Grendigo. Slowly he began to claw his way up to the nose of the Grendigo, once he was there he grabbed a nose hair and pulled himself into the nose. Slowly he crawled his way up the Grendigo's right nostril and headed towards the brain. That was when the Grendigo inhaled Frey flew through the nose of the Grendigo. When he stopped he drew his sword and jammed it into the right nasal cavity. As soon as he did that the Grendigo sneezed and Frey flew out of the right nostril.

"NO", Tomas shouted as he saw Frey fly through the air and hit a tree on the other side of the battlefield. Tomas knew he didn't need to check the body his friend and comrade Frey was dead.

Tomas quickly flew up and over the recoiling head of the Grendigo. Then he quickly landed behind the antlers of the Grendigo, and grabbed his sword with both hands. He then raised his sword high above his head and shoved his sword down and into the head of the Grendigo, as Tomas's sword cut through the air and penetrated the skull it cut deep into the brain of the Grendigo. As it howled in pain and started to fall down Tomas quickly removed his sword and with one mighty flap he was airborne.

As the Grendigo fell a wail that sounded like a thousand souls in anguish filled the air and then the black fog reemerged from the woods and began to overtake the area.

When it ended and the darkness parted there was not a Wendol was in sight.

----

Tomas, Jenghis, Inuyasha and his clan along with Thor and Anastasia walked over to the center of the battlefield where Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Kaugra all stood.

"What is she doing here", Inuyasha barked as he and his clan approached.

"Watch it", Tomas barked angrily. "She warned us of Naraku's ambush".

Kaugra quickly explained how Naraku had just gotten rid of anything that made him weaker and was still recovering from his most recent action.

"So he can't run off can he", Sango asked once Kaugra was finished.

"No, it will be several days before he is strong enough to move his home", Kaugra replied

"So can you take us to Naraku", Inuyasha asked.

"Yes his castle is south of here", Kaugra replied.

"Let's go then", Mirokou said.

"Tomas wait up a second", Kagome said as everyone started to head towards Naraku's castle.

"Yes what is it", Tomas asked as he stopped.

"What is Valhalla Ragnarock", Kagome asked.

"It is a move where both the attacker and the victim receive death and damnation", Tomas replied. "I take it you heard Frey"?

"Yes, I did", Kagome replied. "What do you mean by damnation"?

"It sends the cursed beast, which in this case was the Grendigo to Valhalla", Tomas replied. "This upsets the order and makes the gods themselves get involved. Since no beast can stand up to them, they are sent to what you would call Hell, and for bringing the beast to Valhalla the attacker usually goes to Hell as well".

----

""

Tomas and Anastasia along with Inuyasha's clan and Sesshomaru's clan all landed in the courtyard of Naraku's castle. Thor, Jenghis, and Hagliff were the first three to burst through the gate behind them. They quickly all met up in the courtyard and began to scan the area for signs of Naraku.

"Well we know Naraku has to be around here somewhere", Sango said.

"Should we split up", Kagome asked.

"No if we run into another Wendigo we will need to be together", Tomas replied.

"He's right", Inuyasha said.

That was when they all heard an evil boisterous laugh that sent chills down Kagome and Sango's spines.

"Well, well, well", Naraku said as he walked out in front of everyone. "The traitor returns to those he betrayed".

As Naraku walked through a patch of moonlight and towards the clans they saw that Naraku was in his human form and that he had two Wendol arms protruding out from under his other human arms.

"Traitor", Inuyasha asked "what are you talking about"?

"Perhaps you should ask the one called Tomas", Naraku said as he stopped only a few feet from everyone. "The two Wendol queens told me everything".

Tomas bit his bottom lip and uneasily looked at the others, he had hoped this would not come out but it had.

"Tomas what is he talking about", Mirokou asked.

"He joined the Wendol and fought alongside of them once", Naraku replied.

"Shut up, you're lying", Inuyasha said as he and his clan drew their weapons along with everyone else but Tomas.

"If I am lying then why don't you ask him", Naraku said.

"Fine if it will shut you up", Inuyasha said "Tomas"?

Tomas replied by bowing his head and sighing.

"I will not lie", he mumbled.

"Tomas he is lying isn't he", Kagome asked.

When Tomas didn't reply Kagome repeated her question this time with more fear in her voice then confidence.

"It was a mistake that I made when I was young", Tomas whispered.

"There, you see he admits it", Naraku said.

"Why", Hagliff asked.

"It was after my first fight with the Wendol. I was six years old at the time", Tomas replied, then he started talking faster. "It was the first time I transformed and I didn't know that I had. Then when the fight ended and the townsfolk saw my true form they banished me from the town. Not knowing how to live on my own I followed my nose to food and I was soon in a Wendol camp. Once they saw what I was they took me in and taught me how to control my forms as well as gave me a home. In return I did some spy work for them until Essex that is".

"What happened in Essex", Kagome asked.

Tomas replied quickly, as if he was afraid they would kill him before he finished explaining. "They killed my first love so I killed their queen and left for Hellachia, but unbeknownst to me she had already spawned a new queen. So they went on to attack Rothgar but they were killed there".

"Well none of us are perfect", Inuyasha said after a while. "I mean look at me I chased after a woman who stuck me to a tree for fifty years".

"I tried to live in two different time eras", Kagome said.

That was when they all heard a snort of the Wendol from above them. Sesshomaru looked up to the rooftops of the castle and saw that hundreds of Wendol had surrounded them.

"Keep us busy till your troops show up, huh", Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice as everyone else looked up. That was when Hagliff spoke to Tomas

"_The enemy of my enemy is my friend_", Hagliff said "_I will share my sword with you_".

Tomas then saw Thor and Anastasia nodding in agreement.

"_Thank you_", Tomas whispered then he turned to Naraku and started to speak in a tongue no one recognized.

"_Shemmy dalos acupol dasdon gratoff sanakera_", Tomas said as he closed his right hand and turned it on its side. Then he opened it and pointed his fingernails towards Naraku and then he tucked his pinky and ring finger into the palm of his right hand. Then he waved his remaining right index finger and his middle finger at Naraku's stomach.

That was when a look of horror washed over Naraku's face as the two Wendol claws that had hung limp at his side suddenly came to life and started to claw at his stomach. Naraku let out a yell of pain as his stomach cavity opened and out fell two balls of white flesh each with a Wendol arm attached to them.

"Now Naraku prepare to die", Tomas said as he pointed his broadsword at Naraku.

"What about the Wendol", Sango asked.

"The queens and the Wendol will soon kill each other so just focus on Naraku", Tomas replied.

Kagome looked up above Naraku and saw that Tomas was right; the Wendol had already started to fight each other.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: I own no parts of this story

g2fan: Thanks for the compliment and I'm glad you like it.

I would also like to thank Psycho Sango for her review as well and all of the people who have read this story and I want to especially thank those who have added it to their favorites lists and watch lists

Final Battle Part 2

"AFTER HIM", Inuyasha shouted as Naraku hurriedly sprinted away, his entire plan was crumbling all around him and he was powerless to stop it.

As Naraku ran away two shadowy figures stepped out from an alcove behind him one of them was wearing the head of a white male mountain goat while the other one was wearing a head of a black Angus bull. Below their masks they wore black armor and each had a katanna hanging on their left side.

"Who are they", Kagome asked as she and the others stopped their pursuit of Naraku.

"They are the leaders of the Wendol", Tomas replied as he and the others stopped.

"The one with the goat head is the leader and the other one is his disciple", Hagliff said as the two figures drew their swords and started to walk towards them.

"My clan and I will handle these two", Tomas shouted "you all go and kill Naraku".

"Stop", Kaugra said as Tomas and his clan started walking towards the two Wendol leaders. "The one with the bull head is Kohaku and the other one is Kouga".

"What I killed Kouga myself", Tomas said as he and his clan stopped.

"Naraku made me bring him back", Kaugra said as the two figures continued to advance towards everyone.

"I knew I should have burned his body", Tomas muttered. "_The leader is mine but you all do not kill his disciple just stop him from fighting_".

"_Very well_", Anastasia said as she sheathed her axe, and the others sheathed their weapons. Jenghis grabbed his whip from his belt and slung it at Kohaku's feet. Unfortunately the whip missed Kohaku's feet by mere centimeters; Tomas meanwhile had drawn his red broadsword and started to run towards Kouga. Who had also began to run towards Tomas with his new weapon, a blue kattana, drawn as well.

"We should stop him, we might be able to use Kouga", Kagome said as Tomas and Kouga began to fight.

"Forget it, he is like Kohaku now", Kaugra said "just a puppet. If you want to save him we need to kill Naraku".

"You're right", Kagome said as she and the others moved away from the fight and began to run down the hall after Naraku.

As Sango ran off she looked back and saw Hagliff sneak up behind her brother while Jenghis and Anastasia distracted him then with a move that was quicker then anything she had ever seen before she saw Hagliff hit the back of her brother's head with the hilt of his sword. Sango stopped as Kohaku's unconscious body began to fall to the floor Anastasia moved forward and caught him before he hit the ground. Jenghis then stepped forward and took him from Anastasia's arms and then he headed towards the gate where his troops were.

"Jenghis and his troops will guard your brother with their lives", Hagliff shouted as Thor and Anastasia started to run over towards Sango. Then she and the others took off running after Inuyasha and the others.

"_Hagliff go with them I will handle this battle and rejoin soon_", Tomas said as he blocked Kouga's swing with his sword then he kicked Kouga in the groin. As Kouga started to fall Tomas jammed his sword deep into Tomas's stomach and as Kouga fell Tomas's sword cut through Kouga's heart. Then with one swift motion Tomas removed his sword and chopped off Kouga's head at the neck.

"_Let's go_", Tomas said as he and Hagliff ran after the others.

---

As Tomas and Hagliff caught up with the others they saw Kanna standing in front of Naraku.

"You would hide behind a child", Tomas barked as he approached.

"Stop that is Kanna, she can steal your soul", Kaugra said.

"I lost mine long ago", Tomas said as he reached down and grabbed Kanna's mirror. As he ripped the mirror out of her hands he raised it high above his head with his right hand and threw it against the far right wall. With a tremendously satisfying smash the mirror broke into hundreds of pieces. Kanna quickly ran screaming from the room as Inuyasha and the others began to advance on Naraku. As they approached Naraku started to laugh a loud boisterous laugh which caused even Tomas to pause and reconsider the situation.

"_He's a berserker_", Anastasia whispered as Tomas and Hagliff nodded.

Inuyasha quickly drew his Tetsesuiga and pointed the now transformed blade at Naraku.

"Windscar", he shouted as he preformed his windscar attack on Naraku.

The wave reached Naraku and hit an unforeseen wall and stopped dead. Inuyasha growled as his sword's blade began to turn red and Naraku continued to laugh. Tomas meanwhile looked up and saw exactly what he hoped he wouldn't see. Up in the rafters he saw the tip of a dark blue rock. Then as he glanced to his left and his right he saw six more stones embedded in the walls in front of Naraku. Inuyasha meanwhile swung his now red Tetsesuiga at Naraku's barrier. As the wave that had spewed forth from the red Tetsesuiga reached the barrier it bounced back and started to return towards Sesshomaru and everyone else.

"DANCE OF BLADES", Kaugra shouted as she quickly drew a fan and swiped it in front of herself. As her wind blades hit the returning Tetsesuiga attack she smiled when her blades deflected the Tetsesuiga's blades and sent them into the wall to her left .

"Kagome, Sango, do you all see the blue rocks embedded in the walls", Tomas asked. "Yes", Kagome and Sango both replied.

"Kagome, fire some purification arrows at the ones at the walls. Sango, hit that rock up in the ceiling", Tomas ordered as he pointed to the rock in the ceiling.

Kagome quickly notched an arrow while Sango began to swing her giant boomerang above her head. Then Kagome fired her arrow at the rock that was embedded in the lower left corner of the wall and Sango let her giant boomerang fly. Naraku watchecd in horror as the weapons soared through the air and began to break his barrier. Anastasia, Hagliff, and Thor all three ran over to the blue rocks on the right side and begin to break them as the rocks that Kagome and Sango had been attacking fell. Kagome meanwhile notched another arrow and fired it at the rock in the middle of the left wall. As the rock Kagome was attacking broke Sango caught her boomerang and then flung at the final blue rock in the wall.

"HIS BARRIER IS BROKEN", Tomas shouted as the last rock broke and Naraku's barrier disappeared. "NOW WE CAN KILL HIM"!

With an efficiency and swiftness that had never before been seen or much less accomplished by four demons, three humans and several half breeds Naraku quickly found himself backed into a corner by his enemies. Inuyasha was the first to attack as he leapt into the air Sesshomaru drew his other sword and ran under his brother. That was when Kagome notched an arrow and fired, as her arrow whistled past Sesshomaru's right ear. As the Tetsesuiga sliced through the top of Naraku's brow Sesshomaru's sword stabbed into Naraku's chest. Then Kagome's arrow hit in-between Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's blades. As Sesshomaru let go of his sword he extended his poison claws and stabbed Naraku's chest. Jaken meanwhile ran up to Naraku's left side.

"FLAMING STAFF OF TWO HEADS", Jaken shouted as his staff belched forth fire, while Inuyasha jumped backwards and landed on his brother's shoulders. Before Sesshomaru could object Inuyasha jumped off his brother's shoulders and landed behind him.

"DUCK",Sango shouted as her chain whizzed by Inuyasha's right ear.

"Crap", Inuyasha said as he saw Sesshomaru duck and roll to the left as Sango's chain dug deep into Naraku's chest. That was when Mirokou threw several of his sutras at Naraku's forehead.

Naraku howled in pain as he removed the chain from his chest and Mirokou's sutras landed on his forehead.

"Warn someone next time", Inuyasha shouted to Sango.

"I told you to duck didn't I", Sango shouted back as she yanked her chain back.

That was when Naraku drew a blue katanna with his left hand and pointed it at the clans. Then everyone watched in amazement as his sword transformed. In it's new form the swords blade appeared to have a blade that more closely resembled a scimitar then the usual blade of a katanna like Inuyasha's sword. The sword also appeared to have several stripes on it that ran across the blade. There was a white one, a blue one, one a black one, an orange one, and finally a red stripe. Hagliff and the other members of the clan gulped uneasily they all knew what the stripes meant, only Tomas showed no sign of fear. For him he didn't care, he knew that the sword could not kill him nothing could kill him he was doomed to roam the earth forever. Never would he be able to see his parents or join his friends that had passed on, he would be stuck here till even after Ragnarock had come and gone. Tomas looked at his clan and smiled, how he wished he could be more like them.

"Alright Naraku let's end this", Tomas said angrily as he pointed the tip of his broadsword at Naraku.

"You know what this sword can do", Naraku said callously "you would be wise to fear it as your friends do".

"I know what the stripes mean, the white stripe means you can make ice come out of the blade, while the blue stripe means water, black is the Wendol's mist, orange is fire, and finally the red one means that you can suck the blood out of our bodies", Tomas said. "But as the Wendol queens should have told you I am immortal, so I cannot be killed. So if you kill everyone else I'll just have more of a reason to kill you".

Naraku smirked.

"That black dragon should have also told you that I have nothing to lose and thus you cannot stop me", Tomas said.

"I'll kill all of your friends", Naraku said

"I'll make more to replace them", Tomas said.

"Their blood will be on your hands", Naraku retorted

"And once I kill you my hands will be clean", Tomas said as he started to walk towards Naraku.

"BLACK MIST", Naraku shouted then black mist started to flow out of the blade and quickly engulfed Naraku. Then the mist started to move towards Tomas and the others.

"Kaugra", Tomas said.

Kaugra quickly flicked the fan in her right hand and instantly a strong breeze blew into the mist and blew it away.

That was when Sesshomaru and his clan along with Inuyasha and his clan started to walk up behind Tomas.

"He is your enemy not mine, my enemy is the Wendol", Tomas said as the two clans passed him and continued to walk towards Naraku.

As both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's clans jammed their weapons deep into Naraku his screams could be heard cutting through the muggy Japanese night. Then abruptly the screams died and an eerie silence filled the air.

"Monk is he dead", Tomas asked.

Mirokou walked away from the group and undid the prayer beads of his cursed hand to his relief and amazement he saw that his cursed hand was fully healed.

"He is dead", Mirokou said.

Tomas and Hagliff let loose a joyous shout while Thor and Anastasia howled a high pitched howl of jubilation.

The war was finally over.

The End

A/N: Okay ya'll now I have a question for all of the readers out there. What do you think would be the best thing to happen next, should Inuyasha and the others go with Tomas and travel the world or should Inuyasha and the others stay on the island while Tomas and his clan return home? Use the reviews to tell me what you think and submit your votes by March 31, 2007.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N :

A/N :

After trying an around the world tour I think that based on story stats and reviews it would be better if I did not continue the story past this chapter.

I am sorry for the delay in updating but I have been busy. I would like to thank all of those who have read my story and have tagged it on their alert list. I would also like to especially thank Psycho Sango and g2fan for their reviews.

Epilogue

The battle had ended a day ago and everyone was walking back to their separate homes.

"You know little brother", Sesshomaru said as they walked along "you fight well, for a half breed".

"Thanks", Inuyasha said after awhile.

"I wonder if you would be that good without father's help", Sesshomaru said.

"STOP", Kagome shouted "WE JUST FINISHED A FIGHT WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER ONE"!!

"Besides you can't wield it anyways", Sango said.

"I have in the past", Sesshomaru said as he drew his other sword and swung it at his brother.

Inuyasha blocked it with his own sword and then swung his Tetsesuiga wildly at Sesshomaru.

Neither fighter saw Tomas whispering into Hagliff's and Kagome's ears nor did they see Hagliff smile and sneak up behind Sesshomaru. Then in one fluid motion Hagliff grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and pulled back hard. As Sesshomaru fell back Hagliff quickly tripped him with his left leg and flipped him over on his stomach.

Kagome meanwhile inhaled deeply and shouted: "SIT BOY"!!

Inuyasha's necklace lit up and he quickly fell forward. As Sesshomaru grunted and Inuyasha started to rise Tomas walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed a hold of his Tetsesuiga's blade with his left hand. Then he ripped the sword out of Inuyasha's hand and as the sword transformed back to it's weaker form it sliced through Tomas's left thumb and cut it clean off, as both the blade and his thumb fell to the ground Tomas quickly caught the handle with his right hand. He growled and gritted his teeth as his hand was electrified then with one quick swoop he tossed the sword to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru catch", Tomas shouted as the sword flew threw air and landed right in front of Sesshomaru.

"WE TRUSTED YOU", Mirokou shouted as Hagliff let Sesshomaru up.

"I know", Tomas said as he picked up his thumb and put it back on his hand. His hand made a sucking sound as his thumb reattached.

Sesshomaru slowly walked over to where the Tetsesuiga lay on the ground in front of him. He knew that once he picked up the handle of his father's sword, he could rule the world. He laughed evilly as the electricity flowed out of the handle and into his left hand. His laughter stopped as he looked at the blade and saw that it did not transform. That was when he growled and threw the sword down on the ground.

"Oh", Tomas said with a chuckle as he walked over and picked up the sword. "Did I forget to mention that I put a spell on the sword and that only Inuyasha's blood could make it take its true form".

Then he turned and tossed the Tetsesuiga back to Inuyasha.

"How", Sango asked.

"Remember when I took some of Inuyasha's blood to save that one boy", Tomas asked. "I cooked up the metal in the same pot that I used for the blood, and I was able to cast a spell to bind the new metal with his blood and the sword".

--

It was night time and the last night everyone would be together. Tomorrow they would all go their separate ways, so of course tonight there was a large victory party. As Sake and Mead were poured into anything that would hold a liquid Tomas noticed Kaugra was standing alone in a corner with a painted smile on her face but he saw that there was no joy in her eyes.

"What are you going to do now Kaugra", Tomas asked as he walked over to her.

"I don't know", Kaugra replied. "I wish I could be like you moving from place to place, it seems like so much fun".

"Fun", Tomas asked "It's been anything but fun, I've been all over this world trying to find a home. I've made more enemies then friends, believe me with all my freedom I've created a new cage".

"That's only because you have a price on your head", Kaugra whispered

"How long do you think it will be until you have one on yours", Tomas asked.

"What am I to do then", Kaugra asked.

"Well why don't you stay with Sesshomaru", Tomas asked.

"No, he's so unemotional that he doesn't care anything about me", Kaugra replied.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, considering", Tomas said.

"Considering what", Kaugra asked.

"Considering that he has been standing behind you since this party started, and he has been glaring at me to leave you alone I think there may be something", Tomas replied and then he walked away.

"_Trying your matchmaking again_", Anastasia asked as he walked away.

Tomas just grinned and grabbed a wineskin of Mead.

Meanwhile Inuyasha brought a bottle of Sake to his clan.

"I'll pass", Sango said "I don't want to risk a repeat of what happened before".

"I am telling you I had nothing to do with you getting drunk", Mirokou said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Then who did huh", Sango barked.

"I DON'T KNOW", Mirokou shouted angrily.

"ALRIGHT I DID IT", Shippo shouted this had gone on long enough and the guilt of his actions was now eating him alive. Besides that he was sick of the fighting

"You did what", Sango asked angrily.

"When my mom and dad would fight, if they woke up in each arms they weren't mad anymore ", Shippo cried "I knew you two wouldn't do it on your own so I got you two drunk and I…."

Tomas let loose a boisterous laugh as he walked over to Inuyasha's clan and heard Shippo explain his actions. Unfortunately however the rest of the clan failed to find his laughter contagious.

"I don't see what's so funny", Mirokou said angrily.

"Sorry I have a strange sense of humor", Tomas said "I mean give Shippo some slack he tried to do the right thing just his methods were a little flawed."

"I guess your right", Sango said after a while as much as she hated to admit it.

That was when Mirokou hit Shippo on the head with his staff and Sango hit Shippo on the head with her boomerang.

"Never do it again", Mirokou hissed into Shippo's left ear

--

Tomas awoke to the shout of his name from a high pitched female voice, his head still hurt from the night before, as he slowly stood up a wave of nausea that almost toppled him over backwards washed over him.

'Why did I drink so much and why is it so bright', he asked himself as he drew his sword and jammed the blade into the ground to steady himself.

"I SEEK THE ONE NAMED TOMAS WEYCLIFF", the voice repeated as Tomas slowly made his way to the front of the camp, while he walked he suddenly he hit his knees and vomited.

"I SEEK TH--"

"I HEARD YOU AND I AM COMING, NOW SHUT UP", Tomas interrupted as he slowly stood back up.

Slowly Tomas arrived and was soon face to face with a Japanese red haired female wolf hanyou.

"I AM AYUMI", Ayumi shouted "and now you will die".

"Ayumi", Tomas asked "Kouga's mate right"?

"Yes you killed my mate now I will kill you", Ayumi said.

"If Kouga was your mate why were you not in his pack's den", Tomas asked. "He got in the way when I was helping my mate's sister to escape. If you want to try and kill me you can, but I am immortal".

Tomas's left hand and his left arm started to transform as he pointed his blood red broadsword at Ayumi.

"I will leave", Ayumi said as she slowly started to back away on her now rubber legs.

Tomas smirked and left.

--

"Well it is time for me and Anastasia to return home", Tomas said as he stood up.

The fight had been over for several days and Naraku now was dead. As for the forces of Jenghis and Cerberus they had returned home the day after the party. Tomas knew that most of the Vikings were getting restless, several fights had already broken out and several warriors had been killed along with numerous townsfolk.

"Will we ever see you again", Sango asked.

"Probably not unless you come to my land", Tomas replied "Say why don't you all come with me, just till after we kill that black dragon".

"You really mean that", Mirokou asked.

"Sure all of you can come of course", Tomas said.

"I don't know, we have our duties here", Kagome said.

"As you wish", Tomas said then he and Anastasia turned and walked away.

--

It had been three days since Tomas and Anastasia had left. Inuyasha and Kagome had just traveled through the well and returned to Kagome's time.

"Kagome, welcome home", Mrs Hirigoshi said as she saw her daughter and Inuyasha walk in through the back door.

"Hey Mom", Kagome said as she walked towards the fridge. "Our enemy is finally gone and do we have a story to tell you".

"Great", Mrs Hirogoshi said "Oh while you were out you got a letter".

"Really", Kagome asked "who's it from"?

"KIMS'S Incorporated", Mrs Hirogoshi replied

A puzzled look swept over Inuyasha's face as Mrs Hirogoshi handed her daughter the letter.

"That letter reeks of Tomas's scent", Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then quickly opened the envelope and begin to read the letter aloud

_Dear Kagome_

_As I'm sure your boyfriend Inuyasha has already said it is me Tomas Weycliff. I own the multi millon dollar company KIMS Incorporated. I originally for the idea for this company because I saw your school uniform, I also got the idea from the information that you provided during my stay with you and the others. Anyways I just wanted to tell you that I got the idea from you and that I have arranged for the YIN TANG bank to allow you access to a bank account and safety deposit box that are both loaded with money for you and your family to use at your leisure. Sincerely Tomas Weycliff. _

_PS My personal cell phone number is also included in the safety deposit box._

_Enjoy your life._

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled

"Inuyasha, do you realize what this means",she asked. "It means I can keep going back to your time without having to worry about anything in this time period again".

Inuyasha smiled as he looked at Kagome for he knew now that she was now willing to stay with him.


End file.
